WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS
by sariah.romero
Summary: Viejos enemigos han vuelto, con un solo propósito, extinguir la luz, podrán un grupo de valientes hadas, grandes guerreros y unas traviesas pixies, vencer a las sombras, antes que ellas vengan por ellos?, Nuestro grupo favorito esta listo para una nueva aventura, descubrir muchos secretos, un reino que fue destruido y un poder perdido...
1. CAPITULO 1: EL LLAMADO

Esta es mi historia del Winx Club, con participaciones especiales, de otras series, yo les diré con el tiempo cuales son.

Viejos enemigos han vuelto, con un solo propósito, extinguir la luz, podrán un grupo de valientes hadas, grandes guerreros y unas traviesas pixies, vencer a las sombras, antes que ellas vengan por ellos?, Nuestro grupo favorito esta listo para una nueva aventura, hacer nuevos amigos, y encontrar nuevos secretos, podrán enfrentarse a nuevos y viejos enemigos, con algo de ayuda, claro, descubre de que se trata aquí…

WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS

CAPITULO 1: EL LLAMADO

Después de la derrota de Tritanus, los océanos de la dimensión mágica, vuelven a estar a salvo, gracias a la ayuda de las winx, la tierra, junto con todos los planetas vuelven a estar a salvo, o almenos eso es lo que creen.

***En un lugar Realmente oscuro***

Se encontraban unas especies de espíritus malignos realmente horribles, se encontraban hablando

-a llegado el momento- dijo la mayor –de nuestra venganza, esas haditas, pagaran por lo que nos han hecho- siguió la mayor

-será su fin- dijo la segunda, -y nadie, podrá detenernos- dijo la tercera, entonces las tres hechiceras comenzaron a realizar un especie de conjuro

-criaturas de la oscuridad, de las sombras y de las tinieblas, regresen de su destierro, destruyan la magia buena y a esa fastidiosa compañía de la luz- decían ellas una y otra ves las malvadas hechiceras ancestrales, entonces soltaron unas risas malévolas, de pronto una gran luz oscura apareció entre los malvados espíritus, la luz comenzaba a extenderse por todas las dimensiones, llamando a toda la magia malvada.

***En el bosque***

Livy la pixie mensajera se encontraba arriba de un árbol, buscando algunas flores especiales que necesitaban los especialistas, para una misión, de pronto noto a lo lejos, una luz oscura, esta se extendía hacia arriba, -es la señal- dijo Livy, para si misma un poco asustada, pues savia claramente, que significaba aquella luz, de pronto escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos –Livy-llamo Helia, la pixie bajo de aquel árbol

-tenemos que seguir con la misión- dijo Sky

-Chicos, se que es muy necesario que este con ustedes, en la misión pero debo regresar urgentemente a Alfea-dijo la pixie

-claro, ve- dijo Sky

-ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Brandon a Livy

-malo? Malo? Es algo horrible, es horriblemente malo, es, es….-decía Livy, cada ves mas asustada, entonces escucho 5 voces que la sacaron de sus pensamientos –Livy- llamaron los cinco especialistas a la pixie mensajera

-ou lo siento, será mejor que me valla- dijo ella, entonces comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia alfea ¨espero no llegar tarde¨ pensaba la pixie…

*en el bosque*

-y, que creen que pasa?-pregunto Timmy

-debe ser algo muy malo, para que se asustara así- dijo Helia

-basta de hablar, debemos seguir con la misión-les recordó Riven, mientras seguía su camino, cuando de repente tropezó y callo al suelo, entonces volteo a ver que fue lo que lo havia hecho caer, entonces se dio cuenta que era un nomo de jardín

-quien puso ese nomo ahí?- pregunto Riven algo enojado, pues creía que se trataba de alguna broma de sus amigos, entonces sus compañeros comenzaron a reír, y Riven se enojo aun mas

-Riven, de que hablas?-pregunto Sky confundido –no ahí ningún nomo ahí- dijo Brandon, sin parar de reír

-ahí esta- dijo Riven señalando en la dirección que lo havia visto, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí, entonces los demás no podían dejar de reír, después de unos minutos, lograron detener sus risas, entonces Sky dijo –Riven tiene razón, debemos seguir con la misión- entonces los cinco especialistas, siguieron con la misión, sin notar que aquel nomo de jardín, se encontraba escondido, entre unos arbustos, ahí cerca…

*En el Océano de Andros*

Para especificar, la prisión del océano de Andros, el lugar donde se encontraban algunos de los villanos mas malvados, crueles de Magix y otros mundos, se encontraban nuevamente las Trix Icy, Darcy y Stormy las tres hechiceras mas locas, crueles, y escurridizas, tres seres que solo quieren una cosa, destruir a las Winx

-Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de esta- dijo Icy, mientras caminaba por todo el lugar

-No puedo creer que esas haditas, se hayan salido con la suya- decía Stormy algo molesta

-les juro que cuando salgamos de aquí, esas haditas me las van a pagar- dijo Darcy

-obtendremos nuestra venganza y nadie nos detendrá- dijo Icy, después de pronunciar esas palabras, las puertas se abrieron, y los guardias de la prisión, fueron convertidos en estatuas, entonces apareció la misma luz, desapareciendo a las Trix.

*En la dimensión Omega*

Se encontraban los tres cazadores de hadas restantes, yacían congelados, pero no duro demasiado tiempo, la misma luz apareció, llevándose a los cazadores

*En Alfea*

Era un día normal, las clases habían terminado antes, así que las Winx se preparaban para ir a Gardenia, a un día de campo en la playa, con los especialistas y Roxy

-creí que nunca se acabarían las clases- dijo Stella, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón

-pero Stella, solo fue medio día- dijo Layla

-pero aun así, es cansado- dijo Stella

Entonces Layla, Musa, Flora y Tacna, comenzaron a reír, pero Flora se dio cuenta de que Bloom había estado demasiado callado, en un rato, así que fue con ella, que se encontraba en el balcón

-estas bien?-pregunto Flora

-no- dijo Bloom

-y que sucede?-pregunto Tecna, acercándose a ellas

-creerán que estoy loca, pero tengo una extraña sensación, creo que Valtor sigue vivo- dijo Bloom

-estas segura?- pregunto Layla acercándose al grupo

-puedo sentirlo- dijo Bloom

-entonces si eso es cierto, debemos avisarle a la señorita Faragonda- dijo Stella

-entonces vallamos- dijo Musa, y así fue las seis amigas, fueron a buscar a la directora a su oficina-

Las winx llegaron a la oficina de Faragonda, estaban a punto de tocar, pero escucharon que alguien hablaba en la oficina, así que decidieron escuchar un poco mas

*Oficina de Faragonda*

Livy había terminado de informarle a la Directora Faragonda, lo que havia visto

-gracias, Livy te puedes retirar- dijo Faragonda, la pixie asintió y se fue

-es un grave problema Faragonda, debemos actuar de inmediato- dijo el holograma de Griffin

-pero que es lo que aremos, la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a ellas con todo su poder, Oritel y Mariom no regresaron.- dijo el holograma de Saladino

-aun hay una esperanza- dijo Faragonda

-Faragonda, por favor, no te referirás a ellas- dijo Griffin

-son nuestra única esperanza- dijo Saladino

-ellas con ayuda de sus amigos, han logrado grandes cosas, derrotaron a Darkar y Valtor, recuperaron Domino, salvaron a la ultima hada de la tierra- dijo Faragonda

- lose Faragonda, pero recuerda este no es un juego, jamás se sabe que pueda pasar, con esas brujas cerca- siguió Griffin

-lose Griffin, pero yo confió en ella, ellas pueden lograr cualquier cosa, además, por algo son la nueva compañía de la luz- dijo Faragonda, ella lanzo un hechizo a la puerta, esta se abrió y seis chicas, cayeron al suelo.

-las estábamos esperando Winx- dijo Faragonda, a las cinco chicas que se encontraban parándose, dejando a Stella toda aplastada abajo, cuando se había levantado, se limpio el polvo de encima

-gracias por la ayuda- se quejo Stella

-enserio Faragonda, este es el plan?- pregunto Griffin con una mirada de decepción, pues aunque hubiera pasado tiempo, y las Winx, hubieran afrentado muchos peligros, no confiaba, en que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y poderosas, para enfrentarse a este viejo enemigo, de la anterior compañía de la luz, Saladino también pensaba lo mismo, pero aun así tenia esperanzas de que pudieran desterrar por siempre a esa fuerza maligna…

Cuando las Winx se recuperaron del susto y de la caída

-lo sentimos señorita Faragonda- dijeron las seis amigas, algo apenadas

-veníamos a avisarle que e sentido que Valtor esta vivo- dijo Bloom

-pero ahora quisiéramos saber, que es lo que esta sucediendo- dijo Bloom, entonces las cinco hadas asintieron, estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

-creo que es momento que lo sepan- dijo Faragonda

la sala se lleno de un gran silencio, hasta que Faragonda hablo

-las Tres brujas ancestrales, nos han declarado la guerra- dijo ella

-pero eso es imposible, estuvimos ahí el día que fueron destruidas- dijo Layla

-como es posible?- pregunto Flora

-aun no sabemos, como es que escaparon, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que debemos detenerlas- dijo Griffin

-y ustedes deben de hacerlo- dijo Saladino

Dejando a las seis amigas sin palabras

-y saben cual es su plan?-pregunto Stella, aunque estaba segura de no querer saber la respuesta

-eliminar la luz- dijo Griffin

-como lograrían hacerlo?-pregunto Tecna

-yo diría que con la clase de hechizo que han lanzado, lo lograrían con un hechizo- dijo Griffin

-esperen ya han atacado?- pregunto Musa

-no exactamente- dijo Saladino

-ellas están juntando toda la oscuridad, de cada rincón de la dimensión mágica, viva o muerta- siguió el

-esperen eso quiere decir que…- dijo Tecna, pero fue interrumpida por Faragonda

-así es- dijo ella

-podrían dejar de hablar así, ya me perdieron- se quejo Stella

-Stella, lo que están diciendo es que todos nuestros enemigos, están juntos- dijo Musa

-eso es malo- dijo Stella

-pero aun no llego a la peor parte- dijo Faragonda

-y cual es la peor parte?- pregunto Laya

-el hechizo que han colocado, atraerá a toda energía negativa débil o fuerte- dijo Griffin

-y eso quiere decir que...-pregunto Bloom

-que tú, Sky y Riven, corren peligro de volverse del lado de las brujas- dijo Saladino

Las seis hadas se quedaron congeladas, especialmente Bloom, Stella y Musa.

*Bloom P.O.V.*

No yo no puedo, jamás estaré de su lado, esas horribles brujas me quitaron mi pasado, a mis padres biológicos y a Daphne, y ahora estoy en este problema, por culpa de Darkar, jamás estaré de su lado, tampoco puedo ver a Sky, mi príncipe en las garras de esas despreciables brujas. Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar, que Musa, debe sentirse igual o peor que yo, después de todo, ella a sufrió mucho, cuando Riven estaba con Darcy, talvez ella cree que no lo sabemos, pero somos sus amigas y nos dimos cuenta de eso, aun recuerdo la vez que estuvimos en obsidiana, cuando Riven estaba del lado de Mandrágora, yo no podía ser nada, el iba a atacar a Sky, pero en su lugar estaba Musa, ella había caído, yo quería estar a su lado, ayudarlos, pero no podía, ya era demasiado tarde.

Podía ver como mis amigas, también estaban preocupadas por la noticia, entonces yo decidí preguntar

-y ahí alguna forma de evitarlo?-pregunte, esperando tener una respuesta

-la única forma de evitarlo, es que siempre recuerden esto los lazos de la amistad y el amor, son mas poderosos que cualquier tipo de magia oscura-nos dijo Faragonda

yo y mis amigas, asentimos

*Fin Bloom P.O.V.*

-directora faragonda, hay alguna forma de detener a las tres antiguas hechiceras- pregunto Layla

Los tres directores asintieron, después de un gran silencio en la oficina Stella dijo –Porque creo que la respuesta no me gustara?-

Entonces Saladino dijo

-solo hay una forma de detenerlas para siempre-

-y cual es?- pregunto Tecna

-La piedra de los sueños- dijo Faragonda

-La piedra de los sueños?- preguntaron las seis hadas

-así es, la piedra de los sueños, es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos para derrotar a las tres antiguas hechiceras- dijo Griffin

-para encontrar la piedra de los sueños, primero deben encontrar el Sueñix, el poder de soñar- dijo Faragonda

-sueñix?- pregunto Bloom

-lo que faltaba, otra transformación- se quejo Stella

-y como se consigue?- pregunto Musa

-ese es el problema, nadie lo sabe- dijo Faragonda

-entonces como, lo conseguiremos?- pregunto Layla

-mmm, creen que podamos encontrar algo en los archivos mágicos?- pregunto Tecna

-podrían intentar- dijo Saladino

-entonces aremos eso- anuncio Stella

-les avisaremos cuando encontremos algo- dijo Bloom, y las seis chicas salieron de la oficina

Dejando a los tres directores dentro

-Faragonda, porque les mentiste?- pregunto Griffin

-los tres sabemos, que esta es una búsqueda que deben realizar solas- dijo Faragonda

*En los Pasillos*

-Esto es malo- se quejo Stella nuevamente

-Stella, podrías dejar de quejarte?- pregunto Musa, algo molesta, que se estuviera quejando cada segundo, ya era suficiente saber que tendrían que enfrentarse con todos sus enemigos y aun mas que havia la posibilidad que Riven, Bloom y Sky se volvieran, del lado de las hechiceras,

-oye no tienes que enojarte- se defendió Stella.

-bueno, no me enojaría si tu, no te estuvieras quejando cada segundo- se defendió Musa

-yo no me quejaría si…- dijo Stella, pero fue interrumpida por Bloom, mientras Flora y Layla las separaban

-Basta chicas, recuerden lo que Faragonda dijo- dijo Bloom

-cierto, no debemos pelear, recuerden los lazos de la amistad y el amor, son mas poderosos que cualquier tipo de magia oscura- les recordó Tecna

-y la amistad y el amor, es lo único que tenemos ahora- dijo Flora

-cierto-dijo Layla

-ahora, por donde comenzamos?- pregunto Bloom

-por los archivos, mágicos- dijo Tecna

-no les parece extraño, que Faragonda, no sepa nada sobre como conseguir el sueñix?- pregunto Layla

-si, es muy extraño- dijo Stella, mientras las seis chicas, seguían su camino, Layla estaba algo preocupada por su amiga, Musa, así que se acerco a ella,

-estas bien?- pregunto Layla

-no- respondió Musa

-que sucede?- pregunto a Musa

-estoy preocupada, eso es todo- dijo ella

-déjame adivinar, es Riven, no es cierto?- dijo Layla a su amiga, la chica peli-azul asintió.

-y si Riven se va del lado de Darcy otra vez?- pregunto Musa preocupada,

-no podría soportar ver eso de nuevo- dijo Musa a Layla

-Darcy?- pregunto Layla confundida

-pero estuvo del lado de Mandrágora no de Darcy- dijo Layla, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Stella escuchaba la conversación muy interesada, esperando a hacer su entrada a la platica, Musa ya no dijo nada, soltando una pequeña lagrima que nadie pudo notar

-Musa?- llamaba Layla a la chica, para llamar su atención, entonces Stella hizo su entrada a la platica

-Musa dijo que estuvo del lado de Darcy y que no podría verlos juntos de nuevo porque aun no lo supera- dijo la rubia

-STELLA- le regañaron Bloom, Flora y Tecna

-sabes porque ya no tocamos el tema?- le pregunto Tecna

-en realidad no- respondió Stella

-es porque todos, prometimos no hablar, sobre eso, otra vez- dijo Flora

-yo no prometí nada- dijo Stella, un poco ofendida de que no la hayan incluido en la promesa, aunque así, podría contar la historia

-veras Layla, eso fue lo que ocurrió- dijo Stella, agarrando el brazo de Layla

-Stella, si prometieron no hablar sobre eso, no quiero meterme- dijo Layla, soltándose del agarre de la rubia.

-tonterías- dijo Stella

-todo comenzó, el día de la rosa, en nuestro primer año juntas en Alfea. Bloom, Sky, Riven, Brando y Yo, fuimos a Ciudad Magix, para la fiesta, los chicos participarían en una carrera de motos ahí, antes de la carrera, Riven y Bloom tuvieron una discusión, para disculparse Bloom siguió el consejo de Timmy, pero este no era el verdadero Timmy, sino un truco de las Trix, Bloom le dio un casco, pero este estaba hechizado, al momento de la carrera, Riven callo de la moto, el culpo a Bloom por eso, y el hechizo hizo que se enamorara de Darcy y…-decía Stella, pero no pudo continuar, pues Musa se enojo y dijo –Basta Stella, sabes eres insoportable- dicho esto salio corriendo

Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste, como se abran dado cuenta, estará llena de misterios, trama y mas…

Podrán las Winx mantenerse unidas o su amistad esta en peligro?

Podrán resolver el misterio del Sueñix?

Que estará ocultando Faragonda?

Y que sorpresas les tendrán las tres brujas ancestrales a las Winx

Descúbrelo pronto *-*


	2. CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Musa se enojo y dijo –Basta Stella, sabes eres insoportable- dicho esto salio corriendo_

* * *

**WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS Y REENCUENTROS**

Salio corriendo, tapándose los ojos que comenzaban a soltar lagrimas, Musa ya no lo soportaba mas, comenzó a llorar mientras se alejaba de sus amigas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que aun lado de ella paso Roxy, la chica peli-rosa se quedo extrañada y se hacerco a Bloom y las demás –Que le sucede?- pregunto Roxy

- Es una larga historia- dijo Bloom

-yo te cuento- dijo Stella, rápidamente

-STELLA- gritaron Bloom, Tecna, Layla y Flora, pues ya havia causado demasiado daño

-claro- dijo Roxy, algo confundida por lo que sucedía y después recordó para que las estaba buscando

-Chicas, los Chicos las están esperando en el jardín- dijo Roxy

-es cierto, olvide que vendrían- dijo Bloom

-y que haremos?- pregunto Flora

-vallamos a saludarlos y luego a los archivos mágicos- sugirió Tecna

-y a buscar a Musa- les recordó Layla

-que son los archivos mágicos? Y porque van ahí?- pregunto Roxy

-ahorita te explicamos- dijo Bloom, ella asintió, entonces las seis chicas, se dirigieron al jardín.

***En el jardín***

Ya se encontraban los cinco especialistas y Nabu, esperando a las Winx, que ya se habían tardado algo, todo ya estaba listo para un día de campo que realizarían en la playa de Gardenia, entonces llegaron las Winx, cada una fue a recibir a su novio, claro a excepción de Roxy quien jugaba con unas mascotas pixies, pero Musa no llegaba, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a Riven

-Chicas, donde esta Musa?- pregunto el

-en realidad no lo sabemos- dijo Flora

-Stella y Musa tuvieron una discusión, por que Stella no guardo un secreto, Musa se enojo y salio corriendo- explico Tecna

-tuvieron una discusión?- pregunto Sky

-que novedad- dijo Brandon en tono sarcástico.

-que?- Pregunto Stella a su novio

-nada- dijo Brandon rápidamente

-iré a buscarla- dijo Riven, este se alejo del grupo, en camino a buscar a Musa, pero escucho a Bloom decir

-porsierto, cuando la encuentres, nos alcanzan en los archivos mágicos- dijo Bloom, el asintió y se fue

- los archivos mágicos?- pregunto Helia

-si debemos ir, al parecer hay una nueva amenaza y debemos investigar sobre un nuevo poder- dijo Layla

-entonces vallamos- dijo Roxy, y las seis hadas, los cuatro especialistas y Nabu, se dirigieron a los archivos mágicos

***Con Musa***

Musa se encontraba sobre su cama, aun estaba muy triste, Pepe intentaba consolarla, pues no le gustaba ver a su amiga triste, Coco, Belle, Milly, Chiko, Guinguer y Kiko, también le hacían compañía e intentaban animarle, entonces Musa comenzó a tocar una bella melodía, con su flauta y los siete animalitos, la escuchaban con atención, mientras tocaba la flauta, Musa cerro sus ojos y de pronto algunos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza

***Flash Back***

**(Temporada 1)**

Musa de 16 años, caminaba sola, por las calles de Magix, recientemente había tenido una pelea con Stella, la chica peli-azul, caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, mientras pateaba una lata, sin darse cuenta llego, a la ventana de lo que parecía ser un restaurante, lleno de hechiceras, Musa alcanzo a ver a Riven que se encontraba con Darcy, Musa no podía dejar de verlos, mientras un gran dolor en el corazón le atravesaba –Stella tenia razón- pensaba ella, de pronto escucho a alguien detrás de ella, eran Icy y Stormy, Icy le recordaba todo lo que havia visto a Riven y Darcy juntos, todo, Musa no lo soporto mas y le dio una cachetada a Icy, dejándole marcada la mano, pronto comenzó una gran persecución, por todo Magix, todas las hechiceras perseguían a Musa, ella corría, hasta llegar a un callejón cuando se encontró con Riven, Musa le pedía ayuda , pero este la ignoro y las hechiceras la tenían atrapada…

***Fin Flash Back***

Después de ese recuerdo, lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas y Pepe, Coco y Milly le llevaron unas toallitas para que se secara las lagrimas, el hada las agarro y siguió con su música, pero de pronto vino otro recuerdo a su mente

***Flash Back***

**(Pelicula 1: pelea en obsidiana)**

Obsidiana, un lugar terriblemente oscuro y lleno de maldad, magia oscura y espantosamente horrible, lleno de grandes cristales, oscuros y puntiagudos, y como diría Stella, sin estilo, Las hadas se encontraban buscando la puerta, cuando la encontraron, Bloom se hacerco a ella, con la llave –pues, ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo ella, coloco la llave en la cerradura y el portal se ilumino, pero no sucedió nada mas.

-si alguien quiere proponer una idea, este es el momento- dijo Bloom, de pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar, y unos relámpagos se hicieron presentes, algunos cristales, comenzaron a descender dejando ver un camino

-mirad un pasadizo- dijo Helia

-y este es solo el principio- dijo Riven, las seis hadas comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasadizo, seguido por los cinco especialistas

-al otro lado, encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos- dijo Bloom

-quien va a dar el primer paso?- pregunto Tecna, mirando a sus amigos, Layla extendió su mano, hacia el tenebroso portal y este comenzó a absorberla, llenándola de algo negro

-no es nada malo, hace cosquillas- dijo Layla a Bloom y Stella, pues a esa ultima, se le hacia muy asqueroso, Layla, seguida de sus amigas y amigos entraron por aquella puerta viscosa, para ser recibidas por una voz

-saludos- dijo aquella voz

Cuando hadas y especialistas voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz, y era la extraña y rara Mandrágora, rodeada por un gran ejercito de insectos mutantes

-otra vez ella?- pregunto Stella a Musa

-santo cielo- dijo la rubia

-una emboscada- dijo Sky

-chicas seguid, nosotros nos ocupamos- dijo Brandon, entonces Sky, Brandon, Timmy y Helia se pusieron en posición, listos para pelear. En ese momento Mandrágora mando a sus criaturas a atacar, los insectos mutantes, comenzaron a volar atacando a los cuatro especialistas, Stella, Flora, Tecna y Musa se acercaron al portal, las primeras tres hadas entraron al portal, cuando Musa estaba por entrar escucho a Mandrágora –Riven la llave- Musa se voltio hacia atrás, Sky havia derrotado a una de las criaturas y entonces vio que Riven corría

-Riven no, a donde vas?-dijo Sky, Riven corrió hacia el lugar, donde se encontraba la llave –Disculpadme, pero- dijo Riven, pero antes que terminara la frase, Sky le dio una patada, tirandolo al suelo

-Buena patada Sky, pero es demasiado tarde- dijo Riven, con la llave, Sky voltio al portal y vio a Bloom, que esquivaba los cristales, pues el portal se serraba, mientras Timmy y Brandon, seguían luchando con los insectos –Sky-llamo Timmy, de pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar, nuevamente

-ATRÁS DE TI-gritaba Bloom a Sky, mientras era atrapada por el cristal, Sky voltio y Riven le ataco con la espada, casi tirando a Sky, El portal comenzaba a cerrarse atrapando a Bloom –NOOO- gritaba el hada, Riven corrió hacia Sky, con la Espada lista, apuntando hacia el príncipe de Erackleon

-MUSSAAA- grito Bloom, al ver que su amiga, se lanzo, poniéndose en medio de la espada de Riven y Sky

-MMUUSSAAA- grito nuevamente Bloom, al ver el acto de su amiga

-MUSSAA- grito Sky

-MUSSAA- grito Bloom, el hada de la música callo al suelo

-NOOO, NOOO- grito la chica peli-naranja, entrando al portal, pues este se havia cerrado, aunque en realidad, ella solo quería quedarse junto a su amiga, que la necesitaba en esos momentos, el lugar pronto dejo de temblar

-Buen trabajo Riven- dijo Mandrágora

-ahora será muy fácil manejar a tus amigos- siguió ella, dejando una gelatina verde, alrededor de Sky, Brandon, Helia y Timmy

Riven, no podía creer lo que havia hecho

-las Winx, acaban de entrar a un viaje sin retorno- dijo Mandrágora seguida por una risa malévola

-Riven, porque lo has hecho, mi amor- dijo el hada de la música, después de eso callo, solo se podían escuchar los gritos de Bloom, detrás del portal

-NOOOO, NOO, MUSSAA, RIVEENN- gritaba el hada del fuego del dragón, mientras golpeaba el portal, intentando volver con sus amigos

***Fin Flash Back***

Musa no pudo mas, comenzó a llorar, todos esos recuerdos le dolian mucho, Stella tenia razón, ella aun no lograba superarlo, no aguantaría verlo otra vez del lado de los brujas, pero debía ser fuerte, confiaba en que su amor por Riven, lo salvaría del hechizo, como había sucedido en Obsidiana, después de que ella había caído, el amor de Riven la había salvado…

***Flash Back***

**( Pela en Obsidiana)**

Los especialistas seguían atrapados, en las gelatinas verdes, Riven estaba junto a Musa muy preocupado, mientras Mandrágora seguía hablando

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Riven, un lugar sin esperanza, un lugar de tinieblas, pero antes de presentarte a tus nuevos amigos, mataremos a los viejos- dijo ella, mientras apretaba su puño, la gelatina que rodeaba a los cuatro especialistas se hacia mas chica, Riven acariciaba las mejillas de Musa, una lagrima del hada corrió por la mejilla derecha, y una lagrima oscura corrió por la mejilla derecha de Riven, al verla

-Vas a pagarlo muy caro, Mandrágora- dijo Riven, Mandrágora volteo hacia el y Riven la aventó, esta calo algo lejos, haciéndose polvo negro y al mismo tiempo, liberando a los especialistas, estos corrieron al lado de Riven

-vamos chicos, hora de exterminar a estos bichos- dijo Brandon

-por fin, lo estaba deseando- dijo Helia, los insectos mutantes, comenzaron a atacar al igual que los especialistas, Riven corrió hacia el hada peli-azul, que comenzaba a levantarse

-Musa, estas bien?- pregunto Riven, preocupado

-Soy un hada, se protegerme a mi misma, que te a pasado a ti, mi amor?- dijo Musa

-me encontraba bajo el control de Mandrágora, y lo e pasado muy mal intentando entender porque estaba luchando-respondió Riven, ayudándola a levantarse, mientras estaban abrazados

-y al fin as comprendido por que luchas, Riven?-pregunto Musa

-siempre lo e sabido, por ti- dijo Riven

Entonces ambos se acercaron, dándose un beso…

***Fin Flash Back***

Una gran sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de Musa, al recordar aquel beso, ella salio de su habitación, a tomar un poco de aire en el balcón, desde ahí, vio la nave de los especialistas –si ya llegaron, donde estará Riven?- se preguntaba ella, mientras acariciaba a Pepe, ella seguía buscando a Riven, desde el balcón, sin darse cuenta que un grupito de haditas, se dirigían hacia ella

***En el Jardín***

Las pixies, se encontraban volando, todas siguiendo a Lockette

-y en donde están?- pregunto Jolly

-no lo sabemos, solo sabemos, que están en otra habitación- dijo Chatta

-Miren, aya esta Musa- dijo Tune, señalando hacia el balcón, donde se encontraba su amiga

-vallamos aya- dijo Amore

Entonces Tune, Amore, Chatta, Digit, Lockette, Chatta que agarraba de la mano a Piff, para que esta no se cayera o perdiese, Jolly, Livy, Zing y Gliim

Todas volaron, hacia Musa, especialmente Tune, pues extrañaba mucho a su hada

***Con Musa***

-las pixies? Que hacen aquí?- se pregunto Musa, al ver a las pixies volando hacia ella

-MUSA- gritaron las pixies de felicidad, al ver a su amiga

-que alegría verlas- dijo Musa a las pixies

-nosotras también estamos muy felices de verte, no creerás todo lo que nos a pasado hoy, todo se puso extraño, cuando Livy llego a la aldea, diciendo que Faragonda le dijo, que todas las pixies, debían salir de la aldea pixie y regresar a Alfea, al parecer hay un nuevo peligro, y teme que quieran hacernos algo, por eso estamos aquí ahora- dijo Chatta, tan rapido que apenas se le podia entender lo que decia

-mas despacio, chatta- dijo Musa

-y donde estan las demas, Musa?-pregunto Lockette

-en los archivos magicos, supongo- respondió Musa

-y porque no estas con ellas?- pregunto Digit

-bueno, Stella y yo tuvimos una discusión- respondió la chica peli-azul

-Musa, el discutir no es de una dama- le regaño Tune

-lose Tune, pero es que abecés Stella, puede ser insoportable- dijo Musa

-no se que aiga pasado, pero estoy segura que no era intención de Stella, hacerte enojar- dijo Amore

-Amore tiene razon, ademas no es bueno guardar rencor- dijo Tune a su hada

-estabien, hablare con ella- dijo Musa

-A los archivos magicos- dijo Lockette. Entonces Musa, seguida por las pixies, salieron rumbo a los archivos magicos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que escucharon un rayo caer en el jardín de Alfea…

* * *

**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste, _**

**_Quien estará atacando Alfea, esta vez?_**

**_Podrán las Winx, encontrar una solución a su búsqueda?_**


	3. ATAQUE A ALFEA PARTE 1- MUSA AL ATAQUE

_En el capituilo anterior_

_-A los archivos magicos- dijo Lockette. Entonces Musa, seguida por las pixies, salieron rumbo a los archivos magicos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que escucharon un rayo caer en el jardín de Alfea…_

* * *

**WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 3: **

**ATAQUE A ALFEA PARTE 1- MUSA AL ATAQUE**

-Quédense aquí, iré a ver que sucedió-dijo Musa, ella corrió hacia el jardín, donde se encontró con una sorpresa nada agradable

-Las Trix-dijo esta, al ver a las malvadas hechiceras, entonces Musa grito

-Magic Winx Harmonix- y una gran luz roja, la rodeo, cuando la luz desapareció, ya se encontraba transformada, en el hada de la Música,

Musa bolo hasta llegar a la altura, donde se encontraban las Trix

-váyanse de aquí- dijo ella

-no creo querer- dijo Icy

-veamos si quieres esto- dijo Musa

-diapasón-llamo el hada de la Música, lanzando su ataque, hacia las tres brujas

-eso es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto Stormy, en tono arrogante

-que patético, hermanas por que no le mostramos lo que es la verdadera fuerza- dijo Icy

-estoy contigo hermana- dijo Darcy

- Frozen Prism-

-rayo-

De pronto una ráfaga de cristales de hielo, volaron hacia Musa, seguida de un rayo morado.

Musa logro esquivar los cristales, pero uno alcanzo a rozarle el hombro, con algo de dolor, continuo esquivando un rayo, de pronto sintió que algo le golpeo de atrás y callo hincada**, **- Notas Reverberantes- ataco Musa, y de sus manos salio una luz lila llena de notas musicales.

-quédate quieta, duende- grito furiosa Darcy, detrás de ella

-Notas Reverberantes- ataco Musa de nuevo, solo que esta vez a Darcy.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Icy y Stormy ya no estaban ahí

***Con las Pixies***

-Esto es muy malo, Musa esta en problemas y no podemos hacer nada- dijo Livy

-hay algo que podemos hacer, y es ir por las Winx- dijo Lockette

-aremos esto, Lockette ve por las Winx, Livy tu eres la mas rápida, busca a Icy y Stormy y distráelas, yo iré a ayudar a Musa, las demas quédense aquí

-y que aremos las demas?-pregunto Chatta

-quédense a cuidar a Piff y Glim- mando Tune

-Tune, iré contigo, Musa necesitara ayuda- dijo Jolly

-yo también voy- dijo Zing

-bien, como quieran, pero vamos ahora- dijo Tune y todas asintieron, Lockette y Livy volaban a toda velocidad, la pixie peli-rosa buscaba a las winx, mientras que la pixie mensajera buscaba a las Trix faltantes

***Con Musa***

Musa seguía luchando contra Darcy, de pronto apareció también Mandrágora, con un gran ejército de monstruos, muchas hadas intentaban luchar contra los insectos, pero parecían invencibles,

-Este es el momento que tanto he esperado, la venganza- dijo Darcy, esta se clono dos veces mas, rodeando a la pobre hada, una energía negra salía de sus manos, atacando al hada y tirandola al suelo, Musa cayo en el césped algo adolorida, entonces se escucho un grito –MUSSAA- grito Riven, este corrió hasta su lado, Musa logro pararse con algo de dolor

Riven saco su espada y se puso delante de Musa –no se acerquen- advirtió el,

-Darcy encargate del hada, yo me encargo de Riven- dijo Mandrágora, la hechicera asintió

-esta es tu ultima oportunidad, Riven, deja de resistir y regresa al lado de las brujas ancestrales- dijo Mandrágora –y no lastimaremos a tus amigos, por ahora- dijo ella, aunque lo ultimo en voz baja, para que Riven, no la escuchara

-primera no se de que estas hablando, segunda no permitiré que lastimes a nadie, mucho menos a Musa- dijo Riven

-como quieras- dijo Mandrágora, entonces los monstruos, comenzaron a atacar a un mas fuerte, muchas hadas de primer año, corrían espantadas, otras luchaban contra los insectos, la noticia ya había llegado a Faragonda, los profesores también se encontraban luchando, contra los monstruos, Lockette volaba a gran velocidad, hacia los archivos magicos

***En los archivos magicos***

-y creen que Riven, haya encontrado a Musa?- pregunto Flora

-no lose, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento- dijo Bloom, mientras buscaba, algo que los pudiera ayudar con su búsqueda del sueñix

-si Bloom, ya lo sabemos es Valtor- dijo Layla

-no, eso no es- dijo Bloom

-y, como es?- pregunto Sky

-es, extraño, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, y cada ves se hace peor- dijo Bloom, preocupada

-creo que tiene que ver con Musa y Riven- dijo ella

de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Lockette muy cansada y asustada –Lockette- llamo Bloom a su pixie

-que sucede Lockette, te ves muy desarreglada, parece que has corrido un maratón- dijo Stella, al ver a la pixie algo despeinada

-no hay tiempo para eso, es Musa, ella, ella…- dijo Lockette, pero comenzó a caer del cansancio, flora alcanzo a atraparla

-ella que?-pregunto Tecna

-ella esta en problemas- dijo la pixie, de pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe, fuera del jardín

-Bueno, Bloom ahí tienes tu mal presentimiento- dijo Stella

-que sucede Lockette?- pregunto Layla

-Las trix atacan la escuela, Musa las enfrenta, pero ellas son muy poderosas-siguió la pixie

-Musa nos necesita, debemos ayudarla- anuncio Bloom

-yo también voy- dijo Lockette

-no, estas cansada y es peligroso, quédate aquí- dijo Blooom

-pero quiero ayudar- se quejo la pixie

-vamos Lockette, solo quiero que estés segura- dijo Bloom

-vale, vale, me quedo- dijo Lockette, algo deprimida

-bien vallamos- dijo Stella

-Magic Winx Harmonix- anunciaron las cinco hadas, al unísono, pronto ya se encontraban transformadas, al igual que Roxy

-vamos- dijo Layla, las seis hadas comenzaron a volar, seguidas por Sky, Brando, Timmy, Helia y Nabu

-Suerte-susurro, Concorda la pixie

***En El Jardín***

Riven peleaba contra los insectos gigantes y Musa seguía su pelea con Darcy, y Mandrágora no se veía por ninguna parte, mientras Tune, Jolly y Zing buscaban la forma de ayudar a Musa y a Riven

-tengo una idea- dijo Zing, la pixie bolo, hacia la pelea de Riven y los insectos, ella silbó y los insectos gigantes pararon su ataque, la pixie bolo, hasta estar enfrente de ellos –debería darles vergüenza los insectos no atacan sin una razón- les regaño la pixie

-pero, pero…-dijo uno de los monstruos

-nada de peros, jovencito, tu y tus amigos regresan al bosque oscuro y no salen de ahí, hasta que yo se los diga- dijo la pixie, entonces los insectos gigantes comenzaron a volar, en dirección al bosque oscuro

-gracias Zing- dijo Riven

-no hay de que- respondió ella, entonces unas dos pixies llegaron volando, algo asustadas, hasta Riven

-Riven. Darcy y Musa han desaparecido- dijo Jolly

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aqui llega este capitulo, espero que les guste.._**

**_Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, me gustaria saver sus opiniones._**


	4. ATAQUE A ALFEA PARTE 2- TODAS PARA UNA

_**En el capituilo anterior**_

_**-Riven. Darcy y Musa han desaparecido- dijo Jolly**_

* * *

**WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 4: **

**ATAQUE A ALFEA PARTE 2- TODAS PARA UNA**

-MUSSA- grito Riven, al enterarse de la noticia, entonces salio corriendo a buscarla, junto con las otras dos pixies

***Con Livy***

Livy volaba a gran velocidad, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Icy y Stormy -Vuelve aquí insecto- dijo Stormy, algo enojada, la pixie solo bolo y les saco la lengua, mientras seguía volando en su carta

-Stormy, dejémosla no vale la pena- dijo Icy

-pero Icy, ella se burlo de mi peinado- se defendió Stormy

Icy lanzo un hechizo a Livy, y esta se congelo y callo, por suerte para ella, cayo en un árbol, entonces las dos hechiceras desaparecieron

-hey vuelan aquí, no e acabado con ustedes-dijo Livy, mientras comenzaba a descongelarse

***Con Musa y Darcy***

Ahora se encontraban, en el techo de Alfea, Musa ya no podía seguir volando, pues estaba demasiado cansada

Notas Reverberantes-ataco Musa, pero el ataque no le afectaba a Darcy, parecía que ella lo absorbía, la hechicera se preparo para atacar, entonces aparecieron Icy y Stormy –es hora de terminar, contigo, hadita, de una vez por todas- dijo Icy, ellas se preparaban para atacar, Musa retrocedió un poco –este será mi fin?- se preguntaba ella, entonces lo hicieron, las tres hechiceras atacaron

***En el Jardín***

Riven, corría en busca del hada de la música, -creo que esta aya- dijo Tune, algo asustada, al ver una explosión en el techo de la escuela de hadas, Riven no podía creer lo que sucedía, Musa estaba ahí, se había destransformado y estaba a punto de caer del techo

***Con las Winx***

Las Winx, por fin habia salido de la escuela, para encontrarse con una sorpresa, nada agradable, Musa estaba a punto de caer, desde el techo de una de las torres

-MUUSSAA- gritaron todos al ver a su amiga

-que esta haciendo aya? Si quería broncearse, debió buscar un mejor lugar, para hacerlo- dijo Stella, intentando animar las cosas, sus amigas no dijeron nada y comenzaron a bolar, dejando a la princesa rubia atrás, pues no era momento, de comenzar otra discusión, -Stella, no es momento de tus comentarios- le regaño Brandon, la chica se enojo y fue a buscar a sus amigas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un ataque de Icy, hizo que Musa se soltara y comenzara a caer, pero fue alcanzada por Layla, quien la coloco cuidadosamente en el césped, -aguanta Musa- susurro su amiga, después bolo hacia las otras Winx, que se encontraban frente a las Trix.

Riven corrió hacia ella, pero antes que pudiera llegar, Mandrágora se puso en su camino

-Tal vez sus amiguitas espantaron a mis insectos, pero esto no se a acabado- dijo Mandrágora, Riven saco su espada y comenzaron a pelear.

Mientras Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia y Nabu se encontraban peleando, contra otros insectos, entonces Tune, Zing y Jolly, volaron hasta donde se encontraba el hada inconsciente –MUSA-llamo Tune a su hada, la pixie de los modales no podia seguir viendo al hada hasi

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto Jolly

***En los pasillos de Alfea***

-Debemos hacer algo, ellas no lo lograran solas- dijo Chatta

-pero que podemos hacer? Solo somos una pixies- dijo Amore

-no hay mucho que podamos hacer- dijo Digit

-talvez, solo seamos unas pixies, pero jamás nos damos por vencidas, además nuestras hadas nos necesitan ahora, al igual que nuestras amigas- dijo Chatta

-esperemos- dijo Lockette, que volaba junto con Concorda

-no creerían que me dejarían sola, verdad?-dijo Lockette

-vamos, no hay mucho tiempo-dijo Concorda, las pixies asintieron y todas volaron hacia Musa y sus amigas pixies

-y como ayudaremos?-pregunto Digit

-solo tómense de las manos- dijo Concorda, todas las pixies asintieron, entonces se tomaron de las manos formando un circulo, alrededor de Musa, las pixies comenzaron a brillar, primero Concorda, Tune, Lockette, Chatta, Piff, Amore, Digit, Jolly, Glim y Zing

-Polvos pixies- dijeron las 10 pixies, al unísono y de pronto unos pequeños rayos de luz rodeo a la chica inconsciente, formando un pequeño y lindo arcoiris, poco a poco, Musa comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue como Riven luchaba contra Mandrágora, el esquivaba y utilizaba su espada, para lanzar los ataques de regreso, Mandrágora lanzo un gran ataque y Riven cayo herido, pero intentaba levantarse

-Riven, mi amor- dijo el hada de la música, Musa serró sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños, intentando levantarse.

***Sueño***

Musa se encontraba en su forma Believix, el lugar estaba solo, ya no se encontraba en el jardín de Alfea, ahora solo podia ver un rojo brillante, a su alrededor, de pronto vio lo que parecía ser una piedra, de cristal rojizo, este tenia la perfecta figura de un corazón, dentro de si estaba tallada la imagen de una nota musical, de color lila, Musa toco la piedra, entonces sintió que era lo que debía hacer, como si la piedra le estuviera hablando

-Gema del corazón- pronuncio el hada, entonces aquel cristal, desprendió de si un hermoso arcoiris mágico, que rodio a la chica, cuando la luz se disperso su traje seguía siendo igual, pero en lugar de la diadema morada, tenia una tiara, con la gema en ella, además habia recuperado toda su fuerza

-Hada de la música- pronuncio ella

***Fin del Sueño***

Aquel mágico arcoiris seguía rodeando a la chica, la luz se extendía por toda Alfea, regresándole los poderes a las pixies, los poderes de Mandrágora y las Trix, comenzaban a debilitarse, los insectos gigantes, cada vez se debilitaban mas, Cuando la Luz, ya no estaba, Musa se encontraba de pie, la chica bolo hacia Riven, poniéndose frente a el –Corazón protector- llamo ella y un campo de energía lila, con la nota musical en medio, apareció rodeando al hada y al especialista, Mandrágora lanzo un ataque, pero el escudo lo regreso aun mas potente, atacando a Mandrágora

***Con las Winx***

-Esta vez se han pasado de la raya- dijo Bloom

-y que es lo que las haditas van a hacer?-dijo Darcy en un tono retador

-te daremos tu merecido- dijo Layla

-si te metes con una Winx, te metes con todas- dijo Stella

-que miedo- dijo Stormy con un tono retador

-Flecha de fuego- llamo Bloom, mientras dispara un rayo de fuego, de su mano, con dirección a Darcy

-Tormenta solar- Stella llamo y una esfera amarilla con naranja, salio de su mano, directo a Stormy

-Impacto Tecno-llamo Tecna, mientras lanzaba una esfera verde hacia Icy, las tres brujas recibieron los ataques y se preparaban para atacar, cuado se escucho una explosión en el patio –que sucedió?- pregunto Bloom

-es Musa- dijo Flora, las seis hadas voltearon hacia el lugar donde provenía la explosión –ella esta viva- dijo Roxy

-eso, eso, es imposible- dijo Icy

-nadie puede resistir una caída hasi- dijo Stormy

-amenos que…- dijo Darcy

-lo a conseguido, debemos avisarles a las tres hechiceras ancestrales- dijo Icy, sus hermanas asintieron y en un instante las tres hechiceras desaparecieron

-no es posible, se han escapado- dijo Layla, al ver que ya no estaban la Trix

-vallamos a ayudar a Musa entonces- dijo Bloom, sus amigas asintieron y las seis hadas volaron, hasta el jardín de Alfea.

***En la pelea***

-aléjate de aquí Mandrágora- dijo Musa, Mandrágora ataco una vez mas, rompiendo la barrera

-canción del corazón- llamo el hada, mientras lanzaba unas chispas lilas, rojas y azules, junto con unas notas musicales, a Mandrágora no le quedo otra que huir, pero antes de hacerlo, lanzo un ataque a un árbol, cerca de Musa y Riven, el árbol comenzó a caer y estaba a punto de caerles encima cuando escucharon –Hala de Dragón- llamo Bloom y una burbuja rojiza, rodeo a Musa y a Riven, alejándolos del árbol, este termino de caer y la burbuja llego hasta donde estaban las Winx y los especialistas –eso estuvo cerca- dijo Musa

-tu crees?- dijo Riven

-están bien?- pregunto Bloom, y ellos asintieron

-esa si, fue una verdadera locura- dijo Brandon

-valla Musa, que te a pasado?- pregunto Stella, al ver al hada

-que, tengo algo extraño?- pregunto Musa, algo extrañada por la pregunta de la rubia

-no, bueno, además de que estas en tu forma Beliviex, con una tiara nueva, todo el poder que soltaste, y que ahuyentaste a Mandrágora, nada, todo normal por aquí- dijo Stella, sacando unas risas a sus amigos

-aun hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Riven

-que es?- pregunto Musa a su novio

-Mandrágora? Como es que esta de regreso? Cualquiera se lo podría esperar de las Trix, pero Mandrágora?- pregunto Riven

-si amigo, hay mucho que explicarte- dijo Sky, entonces las siete hadas se destransformaron

-podemos ir con Faragonda, talvez pueda explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió- Sugirió Flora

***En la Oficina de Faragonda***

Faragonda, se encontraba viendo todo, gracias a un espejo mágico –a llegado el momento y Musa es la primera- pensó ella

-Griselda, llama a los profesores- dijo Faragonda, la inspectora Griselda asintió y salio de la oficina

***En el Jardín***

Las winx, especialistas, Roxy, Nabu y las pixies estaban por ir a la oficina de Faragonda, cuando escucharon unos ruidos que venían de un árbol. Flora se acerco al árbol y vio que hay se encontraba

-Livy- Llamo Flora a la pixie, mensajera

-Hola Flora, podrías darme una mano?-dijo la pixie, señalando su pie izquierdo, que se encontraba congelado, junto con su carta

-por supuesto- dijo Flora, tomando delicadamente a la pixie, y llevándola con los demás

-Stella, podrías ayudarla- pregunto Flora, la chica rubia asintió y lanzo un hechizo a Livy, para derretir el hielo

-gracias- dijo Livy

-que te paso?-pregunto Layla a la pixie

-yo estaba distrayendo a Icy y Stormy, para ayudar a Musa, pero creo que algo salio mal, y Icy me intento congelar, por suerte, caí en el árbol- explico Livy

Entonces vieron que otra nave de especialistas, aterrizaba en la entrada de Alfea, de ahí bajaron Saladino y Codatorta, pronto también llego Griffin

-Griffin y Saladino aquí? Debe ser muy serio- dijo Chatta

-lo es- dijo Bloom

-creo que deberíamos esperar un poco, para hablar con Faragonda- sugirió Musa

-Por ahora, podrían explicar que esta ocurriendo?-pregunto Lockette, un poco enfadada pues no entendía que pasaba,

-bueno, El regreso de las tres brujas ancestrales, mucho poder, todos nuestros enemigos, con solo un propósito eliminarlos, ya saben lo normal- dijo Stella, lo que causo que todos rieran, de pronto llego Griselda –La directora Faragonda quiere verlos a todos ustedes en su oficina, ahora- dijo ella, asustando al grupo, ellos asintieron y la siguieron hacia la oficina de la directora.

Cuando llegaron a la oficia, Bloom toco la puerta, esta se abrió el grupo entro junto con Griselda y las puertas se serraron. En la oficina de Faragonda se encontraban ella, Griselda, el profesor Avalon, el profesor Palladium, el profesor Wizgiz, Saladino, Codatorta y Griffin

-nos llamaba directora Faragonda?-pregunto Bloom

Faragonda hiva a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Stella

-si es por lo del incendio, en la cocina del martes pasado, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso- se defendió ella rápidamente

-Stella, no es sobre eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tendremos que hablar sobre eso, después- dijo Faragonda

-ou- dijo Stella, con una risita nerviosa

-La razón, porloque están aquí, es por el ataque de las Trix y Mandrágora- dijo Faragonda

-Me e enterado de todo lo que sucedió, durante la batalla- siguió ella

-Como les dije antes los poderes de las tres antiguas hechiceras, esta creciendo, el ataque a Alfea, no ha sido el único- siguió Faragonda…

* * *

**_El ataque a comenzado?_**

**_Podrán las Winx encontrar la solución a tiempo?_**

**_Y que le a pasado a Musa?_**

**_Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, esperenlo pronto :D_**

**_Notas: Polvos Pixies, es un truco que invente, donde las pixies, pueden ayudar a un hada a conseguir un poco de fuerza..._**

**_y perdonen si tengo errores de ortografía lo que pasa es que el programa con el que escribo esta en ingles, y no me muestras todos los errores..._**


	5. CAPITULO 5: RESPUESTAS

_En el capitulo anterior _

_-Como les dije antes los poderes de las tres antiguas hechiceras, esta creciendo, el ataque a Alfea, no ha sido el único- siguió Faragonda…_

* * *

**WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 5: **

**RESPUESTAS**

-A que se refiere que no has sido el unido?- pregunto Helia

-Valtor lanzo un ataque a Torre de Nubes, pudimos detenerlo, aunque costo mucho, al parecer al igual que las Trix y Mandrágora, han regresado, con más poder- explico Griffin

-y porque atacaron Torre de Nubes? -pregunto Tecna

-al parecer, buscan la piedra de las pesadillas- dijo Faragonda

-la piedra de las pesadillas? - pregunto Musa

-La piedra de las pesadillas, es la parte negativa, de la piedra de los sueños, si las brujas la consiguen, podrán extender su poder por toda la dimensión mágica, incluyendo la tierra- explico el profesor Avalon

-la única esperanza que hay, es que todos ustedes la consigan antes, que las brujas- dijo Faragonda

-pero aun no descubrimos como- respondió Bloom

-es cierto, buscamos por toda los archivos mágicos, y no hay nada de información, sobre ese tema- les informo Concorda

-es porque esa información se perdió hace algunos años, cuando el Reino de los Sueños, fue destruido, por suerte hay una forma de saber donde se encuentra el portal- siguió Faragonda

-espere, un segundo, quiere decir que estuvimos buscando para nada- dijo Stella, algo indignada

-era necesario que pasara el ataque de hoy, para que pudiera comenzar con la búsqueda- dijo Faragonda, dejando a todos confundidos

-la única forma de encontrar el objeto que los llevara al libro del sueño eterno y comenzar la búsqueda del sueñix, es preguntándole a una hada guardiana- explico el profesor Palladium

-un hada guardiana? -pregunto Bloom, a lo que Faragonda asintió

-y donde la encontraremos?-pregunto Layla

-las hadas guardianas, viven en los Cristales y Gemas mágicos, como el que Musa a conseguido- dijo el profesor Wizgiz

-yo?-pregunto Musa, confundida

-así es- dijo Faragonda

-toda la magia, fuerza y valor que sacaste, al enfrentarte a Mandrágora, para proteger a Riven, provenía de una gema mágica- explico Faragonda

-la gema del corazón, sino me equivoco- siguió ella, Musa asintió

-y como podemos hablar, con la guardiana de la gema?-pregunto la chica peli-azul

-eso es algo que, solo tu sabes, por ahora- dijo Palladium, y Musa asintió

-entonces busquen la forma de hablar, con ella y nos informan lo que sucede- dijo Faragonda

-yo aun tengo una pregunta- dijo Bloom

-cual es?-pregunto Faragonda

-sobre las gemas, nosotras también podemos conseguir una?-pregunto la chica peli-naranja, Faragonda asintió

-Toda criatura mágica, puede conseguir su Gema o Cristal Mágico- dijo Griffin

-y como se consiguen?-pregunto Flora

-eso, nadie se lo puede decir, pero recuerden la amistad y el amor, es la magia mas poderosa- dijo Faragonda

-ya se pueden ir- dijo ella nuevamente, el grupo salio de la oficina

***En el pasillo***

-Que muchas pistas- dijo Roxy, en tono sarcástico

-vallamos al dormitorio, para que Musa se concentre y hable con la hada guardiana de la gema- sugirió Flora, todos asintieron de acuerdo con el plan de flora

***En el Dormitorio***

Todos se encontraban esperando que Musa lograra encontrar la forma de resolver el dichoso misterio –creo que ya se como hacerlo- dijo la chica peli-azul, -ya era hora- dijo Stella, entonces Musa continuo, sin prestarle atención al comentario de la chica rubia,

-Gema del corazón- pronuncio la chica peli-azul, pronto apareció en sus manos, aquel corazón de cristal rojizo, acompañada de una pequeña luz, esta desapareció y dejo ver la gema-es hermoso- dijo Amore

-es la gema mas bonita que haya visto hasta ahora- dijo Chatta

-bueno, un problema menos, solo falta saber como llamar a la guardiana- dijo Tecna

-si sobre eso, creo que Faragonda debió ser mas especifica- dijo Stella

-ya se que hacer, es sorprendente, es como si me estuviera hablando- dijo Musa

-es oficial, ya la perdimos- dijo Stella, Musa ignoro el comentario y siguió, ella toco delicadamente la nota musical y el corazón de cristal se abrió, dejando ver un pequeño arcoiris dentro, cuando la luz se esfumo, apareció una pequeña y hermosa hada, de piel blanca, esta tenia el pelo azul, con mechas lilas, agarrado en una cola de caballo, además de un broche de corazón que adornaban su cabello, ella vestía un hermoso vestido rosa, con unos detalles azules, el vestido terminaba en un bello tu-tu, usaba unos pequeños guarachas de dedo y listones hacia arriba, y finalmente sus alas, tenían la figura de una luna (tipo alas de Layla Believix), solo que de color lila, con destellos rojos.

***Musa P.O.V.***

-Hola Musa, soy Piper, tu hada guardiana, que es lo que deseas saber?- me dijo el hada, con una voz muy dulce y delicada

-Hola, Piper, yo y mis amigos quisiéramos saber como podemos encontrar el libro del sueño eterno- dije yo, mientras todos los demás, se ponían alrededor mio, para escuchar al hada

-para el libro del sueño eterno encontrar, este acertijo descubrirás- nos dijo ella

-donde la luz jamás se esconde, a la hora de las estrellas, el camino revela- dijo ella

-eso es todo- siguió ella

-gracias por tu ayuda Piper- dije yo, entonces Piper desapareció junto con la gema

***Fin Musa P.O.V.***

-lo que faltaba, mas libros y acertijos- dijo Stella

-Vamos Stella, no es tan malo, no se ve muy difícil- dijo Brandón

-pensemos, un lugar donde la luz jamás se esconde- dijo Timmy

Todos se pusieron a pensar, entonces a Bloom se le ocurrió una idea –creo que tengo la respuesta- dijo ella, y todos voltearon hacia ella

-y cual es?- pregunto Flora

-Solaria- respondió Bloom

-la luz jamás se esconde en Solaria- dijo Brandon

-y ahora que lo mencionan, cuando era pequeña, escuchaba historias, sobre unas cuevas mágicas, que eran iluminadas por cristales, las cuevas aparecían únicamente al anochecer- dijo la princesa de Solaria

-a la hora de las estrellas- repitió Musa

-Stella, por casualidad sabes por donde quedan?-pregunto Helia

-en realidad, no- dijo ella un poco apenada.

-solían decir que se encontraba en el fondo del océano de Solaria- siguió Stella

-iré a avisarle a Faragonda- dijo Bloom

-iré contigo- dijo Musa

-y nosotros- dijeron Sky y Riven, entonces los cuatro se fueron a buscar a la directora Faragonda

-y yo preparare algo de comer- dijo Flora

-yo te ayudo- dijeron Layla y Roxy

-yo buscare la mejor ropa- dijo Stella

-si que esta emocionada- dijo Roxy, al ver a Stella y Layla asintió

-no te extrañes Roxy, ella siempre es así- dijo Tecna

-y como iremos a Solaria, con mas razón- dijo Flora.

Tecna buscaba la localización de las cuevas mientras Digit, le ayudaba, Timmy, Helia y Nabu revisaban la nave, Piff se encontraba descansando, y las otras pixies platicaban, mientras Brandon se recargaba en un sillón y este dijo –yo los superviso desde aquí- pero lo único que gano fueron almohadas por parte de Layla, Tecna, Flora, Roxy, y las pixies, después todos comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a Brandon y Stella, pues havia escuchado todo

***Con Faragonda***

Faragonda se encontraba revisando algunos libros, en su oficina, después de la batalla que habían habido en Alfea, era una tarde demasiado tranquila, ella paso su mano sobre su librero, cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, era un libro de pasta azul oscuro, con la imagen de una luna blanca, con alas de hada, y una luna negra con alas de hada, ella comenzó a hojearlo mientras se preguntaba a si misma –como se lo explicare?- de pronto escucho que alguien toco a su puerta

-pasen- dijo ella, mientras guardaba de nuevo el libro, la puerta se abrió, y entraron Bloom, Sky, Musa y Riven.

-Señorita Faragonda, ya e hablado con el hada guardiana- dijo Musa

-y que a dicho?- pregunto Faragonda, interesada

-ella nos dio un acertijo que dice ¨Donde la luz jamás se esconde, a la hora de las estrellas, el camino revela¨- siguió la chica peli-azul

-interesante- dijo ella

-creemos que se trata de Solaria- dijo Sky

-y Stella, menciono que en el océano, hay unas cuevas, que solo aparecen al anochecer- dijo Bloom

-con las estrellas- agrego Musa

-en efecto, existen esas cuevas, pero debo advertirles que tienen una maldición- dijo Faragonda

-una maldición?-pregunto Sky, la directora asintió

-si siguen dentro de la cueva, a la salida del sol, se quedaran atrapados ahí, por siempre- advirtió ella

-bien, y exactamente que es lo que buscaremos ahí?-pregunto Riven

-La tiara de los sueños, con ella se podra abrir el portal al reino de los suños, el lugar donde se encuentra el libro del sueño eterno- dijo Faragonda, como respuesta

-será mejor que partamos ahora, si queremos encontrar la cueva, antes del amananecer- sugirió Sky, entonces sus amigos asintieron y se fueron hacia el jardín, donde los demás ya se encontraban…

***En un lugar, realmente Oscuro***

-Esto es muy interesante- dijo el espíritu mayor

-van en busca de la tiara de los sueños- dijo la segunda

-tiara de los sueños?- pregunto Stormy

-es la llave, al reino mas poderoso de toda la dimensión mágica, su poder es incluso mayor que el del Fuego del Dragón- dijo la tercera

-mayor que el del Fuego del Dragon? Interesante- pensó Icy, para si

-Ustedes dos, deben traernos la tiara- dijo la mayor, a Icy y Stormy, ellas asintieron y se fueron

-esto será fácil- dijo Stormy a su hermana

-como quitarle un dulce a un hada- dijo Icy, mientras comenzaban a reír.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, pronto tendré el próximo capitulo, pero no se desesperen que talvez tarde un poco por la escuela…_


	6. CAPITULO 6: CUEVAS DE CRISTALES

_En el capitulo anterior _

_-Ustedes dos, deben traernos la tiara- dijo la mayor, a Icy y Stormy, ellas asintieron y se fueron_

_-esto será fácil- dijo Stormy a su hermana_

_-como quitarle un dulce a un hada- dijo Icy, mientras comenzaban a reír._

* * *

**WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 6: **

**CUEVAS DE CRISTALES**

***En Alfea***

-Bien, ya estamos listos para partir- informo Timmy, a sus amigos que se encontraban fuera de la nave.

-e estado buscando, las coordenadas de las cuevas, pero no aparecen – dijo Tecna

-talvez sea por que solo aparecen al anochecer- le recordó Bloom

-lo había olvidado- dijo Tecna, al darse cuenta de su error

-no te preocupes, seguro Iliris sabe en donde se encuentran las cuevas- sugirió Stella

-valla Stella, por fin dices algo inteligente- dijo Musa en broma, a lo cual todos rieron y la chica peli-azul recibió un almohadazo de parte de Stella, causando aun más risas en sus amigos

de pronto frente a ellos apareció las hadas etéreas, las winx se acercaron a ellas

-Hola, Winx, nos hemos enterado que van en camino a cumplir una misión muy importante- dijo la hada etérea amarilla

-El camino que les espera el futuro es difícil, para todos ustedes, la pelea no será fácil- dijo la hada etérea verde

-muchas sorpresas inesperadas están cercas- siguió ella

-por eso es que hemos venido a entregarles un nuevo don del destino, para todos ustedes- dije la hada etérea azul

-el don de la fuerza- dijo la hada etérea verde, mientras unos pequeños corazones de cristal verde, se dirigía hacia las Winx, y los especialistas

-les ayudara a soportar, todo lo que se cruzen en su camino- dijo la hada etérea azul

-y por ultimo Winx, el don del tiempo- dijo la hada etérea amarilla, mientras unas piedritas azul cielo, con la forma de una flor, volaron hasta las seis hadas

-este ultimo, les dara la posibilidad de usar alguna de sus transformaciones pasadas, desde el Magic, hasta el Sirenix- dijo la hada etérea azul

-y no se preocupen, que no tiene limite de uso- dijo la hada etérea amarilla.

-ahora debemos irnos, y ustedes deben cumplir con su misión- dijo el hada etérea azul, todos asintieron y las hadas desaparecieron

-bueno, es hora de irnos- dijo Bloom a sus amigos

-solo falta algo- dijo Stella, -que cosa?-pregunto Flora, algo confundida, a lo que la princesa de Solaria respondió –esto- y chasqueo sus dedos, y unas chipas salieron de sus manos y la rodearon a ella y a sus amigas y ahora lucían nueva ropa

Bloom lucia un vestido azul, con rayas blancas de tirantes, terminaba en un tu-tu, tenia zapatillas blancas con detalles azules, cabello naranja estaba suelto y lo decoraba un broche de corazón, y una mecha de color azul.

Stella vestía un vestido parecido al de Bloom, solo que de color naranja con rayas moradas, zapatillas naranjas y el cabello lo tenía suelto, con una diadema naranja y unas pequeñas trenzas y una mecha morada.

Flora lucia un vestido rosa, con mangas largas, el vestido tenía algunos brillos verdes y su cabello estaba suelto y una mecha rosa lo decoraba.

Musa lucia una blusa de tirantes de color rojo, con unas mariposas azules, una falda de mezclilla, llevaba unas botas-zapatillas de color azul, con lazos rojos, su cabello azulado, estaba suelto, con una mecha roja, decorándolo

Layla vestía una blusa verde, con solo una manga y un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas verdes, con arreglos azules, su cabello se encontraba suelto y solo tenia una diadema que tenia un broche de una gota de agua, que lo decoraba, junto con un una mecha verde.

Tecna lucia un vestido lila, con lunares verdes, llevaba unas zapatillas lilas y su cabello rosado, como siempre suelto, con un pequeño bricho triangular y una mecha morada.

Roxy lucia una blusa verde, de mangas cortas y un pantalón del mismo color, llevaba unos tenis blancos y calcetas moradas, su cabello estaba suelto como siempre y tenia un brocho de una huellita de perro, decorándolo

-ahora si, estamos listas- anuncio Stella

Entonces Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy y Helia tomaron sus puestos, para manejar la nave, pero antes de despegar, escucharon unos ruidos que venían de la bolsa de Roxy

-hey, Roxy que traes ahí, un pequeño zoológico?-pregunto Stella, sacado unas risas a sus amigos, la bolsa se abrió y de ahí salieron, Chatta, Lockette, Amore, Piff, Tune, Digit, Livy, Jolly, Zing y Glim

-a quien le dices zoológico?-pregunto Chatta, un poco enojada

-pixies, que hacen aquí?- pregunto Bloom

-escuchamos a las hadas etéreas y creímos que seria mejor si vamos con ustedes, para mantenerlas a salvo- dijo Chatta

-para mantenernos a salvo o para salir de Alfea- les cuestiono Stella

-bueno, por las dos razones, Alfea puede ser un poco aburrido, sin ustedes aquí- dijo Tune

-espera Roxy, tu savias sobre esto?- pregunto Layla

-puede que ellas lo aigan mencionado, un par de veces- dijo la joven hada con una risita nerviosa

-eso es muy lindo de su parte pixies, pero ya han escuchado será muy peligroso, y estarán mejor si se quedan en Alfea- dijo Bloom

-por favor- pidió Tune

-vamos Bloom, Solaria no es tan peligroso- dijo Stella

-que hay de los ataques de Valtor?- pregunto Tecna

-y la vez en que que los guardias querían eliminar a Stella- les recordó Riven,

-bueno, no siempre es peligroso- dijo Stella

-Además tal vez y necesitemos de su ayuda, nunca se sabe- dijo Musa,

-vale, vale, vienen- dijo Bloom

-Siiii- gritaron Stella, Musa y las pixies

-si, ya están listas chicas, es hora de irnos- dijo Sky, todos se sentaron y la nave despego, el camino era algo tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que a Bloom se le ocurrió una idea

-hey Musa, porque no cantas algo- dijo ella a su amiga peli-azul

-de acuerdo- dijo Musa, mientras hace aparecer su guitarra rosa y comienza a cantar y tocar

Bailan las flores al amanecer  
Siente la lluvia del cielo caer  
Abre tus alas, tus sueños ya quieren volar.

Se quien quieres ser  
brilla en donde estés  
Escucha bien tu corazón  
cree atrévete.

Pinta tu mundo de rosa pastel  
cree en tu talento es tuyo el pincel  
Con magia y destello al manto estelar volaras.

Se quien quieres ser

brilla en donde estés  
Escucha bien tu corazón  
cree solo cree atrévete.

Vuela a la cima de tu libertad  
suelta tus miedos lo vas a lograr.

Se quien quieres ser  
brilla en donde estés  
Escucha bien tu corazón cree  
vive tu canción grata inspiración,  
Escúchate no pierdas fe  
cree solo cree…atrévete

-que bonita canción- dijo Livy, en ese momento aterrizaron en –SOLARIA- dijo Stella muy feliz, cundo salio corriendo, al ver un hermoso paisaje playero lleno de arena dorada, comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que seria el momento perfecto para comenzar la búsqueda de las cuevas…

-Stella, recuerda que estamos aquí en una misión, no para dar un paseo- dijo Nabu

-lose, pero después podemos visitar el palacio, verdad?-pregunto la princesa

-Stella, como puedes pensar en ir a casa, cuando probablemente, en estos momentos, otro reino esta cayendo?- le pregunto Layla un poco decepcionada de su amiga

-cierto- dijo Stella, un poco deprimida

-además, después puedes visitar a tu padre, Stella- dijo Flora

-por ahora hay que encontrar la tiara de los sueños- dijo Bloom

-y encontrar el portal al reino de los sueños- le siguió Musa

-conseguir el libro- dijo Flora

-obtener el Sueñix- dijo Tecna

-encontrar la piedra de los sueños- dijo Helia

-y vencer a la maldad, finalmente- agrego Riven

Entonces todos juntaron sus manos, incluyendo las pixies, en señal que estaban de acuerdo y juntos en esa gran misión.

-bueno es la hora, comienza a anochecer- dijo Sky

-entonces vallamos- dijo Bloom

-si, solo hay un problema- dijo Brandon

-que es?- pregunto Stella a su novio

-la nave no esta acondicionada para ser un submarino- dijo Timmy

-y quien dijo algo sobre un submarino?-les pregunto Layla, mientras sus amigas comenzaban a reír, lo cual los especialistas se quedaron extrañados

-Magic Winx Harmonix- llamaron las seis Winx

Harmoooniiix

Harmoooniiix

No hay como sentir la magia,

Ven a expandir tus alas

Winx, las Winx si pueden lograrlo.

Es el poder de las hadas

Vino en la luz de una estrella

Y será solo para ellas

Harmoooniiix

Harmoooniiix

Un destello me está rodeando

Mis sueños me han encontrado

Son nuevos poderes místicos

De una fuente mágica y cósmica

Ahora que vuelas con las Winx

Brilla el hada que hay en ti

Harmoooniiix

Harmoooniiix

-listas- anuncio Bloom, ya transformadas

-valla- dijo Lockette

-Respiración submarina- llamo Layla y unas auras verde-agua salieron de sus manos, dirigiéndose a los muchachos, las pixies y Roxy

-ya, el hechizo durara 24 horas- dijo Layla

-si, solo falta algo- dijo Stella y lanzo unas chispas amarillas a sus amigas y aparecieron unas bolsas

Bloom tenia una bolsa rosa felpuda, con la imagen de un corazón azul, Stella tenia una bolsa amarilla felpuda, con la imagen de una estrella amarilla, Musa tenia una bolsa roja felpuda, con la imagen de una nota musical lila, Flora tenia una bolsa verde felpuda, con la imagen de una rosa roja, mientras Layla tenia una bolsa azul felpuda, con la imagen de una concha marina verde, Tecna tenia una bolsa rosa felpuda, con la imagen de un triangulo verde, y finalmente Roxy tenia una bolsa verde felpuda, con la imagen de una huella de perrito verde

-que lindas- dijo Bloom

-pero para que son?- pregunto Roxy

-para las pixies, así no se perderán, ya que el océano es muy grande- dijo Stella

-gran idea Stell- dijo Musa

-son tan bonitos- dijo Tune

-y calientitos- dijo Lockette al entrar a la bolsa de Bloom, entonces cada pixie entro a la bolsa de su hada, Livy y Glim entraron en la de Roxy, Jolly en la de Musa y Zing en la de Flora

-ya es hora- dijo Layla al ver que el sol ya se había ocultado, entonces todos entraron al océano, comenzando a nadar mientras admiraban el hermoso paisaje submarino, grandes y bellos arrecifes decoraban el océano, cientos de peces de todo tipo nadaban por ahí, -ptabta- decía Piff, mientras estiraba su bracito para alcanzar un pececito arco iris, pero este fue mas rápido y se le escapo. –Este lugar si que es grande- dijo Jolly, admirando el océano, -y solo es el océano de solaria, el océano infinito es aun mas inmenso- dijo Stella, mientras nadaba-volaba, y sujetaba a Brandon de la mano

-todo parece tan tranquilo- dijo Helia

-demasiado-susurro Musa

-bueno, por ahora Tritanus no a pasado por aquí- dijo Sky

-por ahora- dijo Layla, todos seguían nadando adentrándose en el océano, todo parecía demasiado normal y callado, como si algo faltara, -alguien mas nota que algo falta?-pregunto Flora

-si, se siente como un vació- dijo Nabu, entonces Tecna saco su pequeña computadora a prueba de agua, y comenzó a visualizar un mapa de todos los reinos de la dimensión mágica y comenzó a escanearlos

-ya se lo que pasa- dijo Tecna en voz baja

-vamos Tec, no nos dejes así, que esta pasando?-pregunto Stella

-lo explicare así, en la dimensión mágica existe un gran balance entre la energía buena y mala, si este se rompe las consecuencias son desastrosas, pero además de este balance, existe otro y es de todas las energías mágicas que existen, cuando una de estas energías se pierde, hay consecuencias aun peores- explico el hada de la tecnología, dejando a sus amigos con cara de que dijo?

-en resumen, las hechiceras han vuelto a atacar y me temo que no an dejado mucho de esa magia- dijo Tecna

-pero eso es horrible- dijo Flora

-que lugar han atacado?-pregunto Sky, aunque en realidad nadie quería esa respuesta

-Melodía- susurro Musa, al ver como su transformación, comenzaba a desaparecer

-respiración submarina- llamo Layla, mandando un aura verde-agua, hacia su amiga

-gracias Layla- dijo Musa, un poco triste

-se lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora, Musa, pero te prometo que venceremos a las hechiceras y salvaremos Melody-dijo Bloom, mientras intentaba animar a su amiga

-yo lo se- dijo ella, de pronto escucharon 6 vocecitas que las llamaban

-que es eso?-pregunto Timmy al ver a 6 criaturas nadando hacia ellos

-son las Selkies- dijo Layla, al reconocer a las pixies sub-marinas, las Selkies nadaron hacia sus hadas

-Hola chicas- saludo Lemi a las Winx

-que bueno que las hemos encontrado- dijo Iliris

-que pasa?-pregunto Bloom

-es horrible Tritanus a escapado y se a apoderado del océano de Melodía, un hechicero que se llama Valtor y el Fénix de sombras han convertido el reino en un desierto de estatuas, la música a desaparecido- dijo Sona, algo preocupada

-Valtor y Darkar al mismo tiempo, no es nada bueno- dijo Brandon

-conseguimos detener los ataques de las Trix y Mandrágora, pero los tres juntos son aun mas poderosos- dijo Flora, preocupada

-pero no podemos rendirnos ahora- dijo Bloom

-algo mas a sucedido?-pregunto Stella, las Selkies asintieron

-la princesa Galatea a desaparecido- dijo Iliris

-que?-pregunto Musa

-y Darkar se a llevado a tu padre, hablo sobre algo de una venganza- dijo Sona algo asustada

-papa-dijo Musa, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-esto no puede estar pasando- dijo ella

-Musa, sabes por que Darkar quiere venganza?-pregunto Brandon

-no, no lose, todo es tan extraño- dijo Musa

-debemos encontrar las cuevas si queremos salvar melodía- dijo Flora, a lo cual sus amigos asintieron

-Iliris tu sabes donde quedan las cuevas que aparecen al anochecer?-pregunto Tecna, la Selkie asintió –síganme- dijo ella, entonces todos comenzaron a seguir a la Selkie, pero aun así Musa seguía preocupada, nadaron aproximadamente 30 minutos mas, cuando vieron las cuevas a unos cuantos metros de distancia –las hemos encontrado- dijo Stella, al ver 6 cuevas submarinas que eran iluminadas por cristales –y cual debemos seguir?-pregunto Roxy

-eso depende de tu destino- dijo Lemy

-que quieres decir- pregunto Roxy

-todos ustedes buscan la tiara, no es cierto?- pregunto Iliris

-si, Faragonda dijo que con ella, podríamos encontrar el reino de los sueños- dijo Bloom

-pero, no es lo que necesitan realmente- dijo Sona

-que quieres decir?-pregunto Musa

-su corazón les guiara por las cuevas, a lo que realmente necesitan- dijo Iliris

-alguien tiene la traducción de eso?-pregunto Stella

-lo que Iliris quiere decir, es que debemos escuchar nuestro corazón, para encontrar el camino a la cueva correcta- dijo Amore

-si, pero solo las hadas pueden pasar- dijo la Selkie de Zenit

-porque?- pregunto Bloom

-esas son las reglas- dijo Lemy

-no se preocupen chicas nosotros las esperaremos aquí-dijo Sky

-y nosotras?-pregunto Tune

-lo siento, pero solo las hadas pueden pasar- dijo Iliris

-ni siquiera nosotras- dijo la Selkie de Domino.

-las siete hadas serraron sus ojos intentando seguir su corazón para saber que camino seguir

***P.O.V. Bloom***

cerré mis ojos, para no distraerme de mi búsqueda, cuando escuche una voz, mas bien un rugido de Dragón, parecía que quería guiarme a una cueva que tenia unos cristales rojos como el fuego, en ese momento savia que sucedía, mi Dragón interior quería mostrarme un camino, pero será a la tiara? No hay otra forma de averiguarlo, lo seguiré, entonces comencé a nadar-volar hacia aquella cueva, cuando me encontre con un gran camino que parecía no tener fin…

***Stella P.O.V.***

Cerré mis ojos, pero no conseguía concentrarme, la oscuridad era insoportable, muchas veces había escuchado a Flora quejarse cuando los árboles sufrían o a Musa decir que no podía vivir sin la música, ahora lo entiendo asi como la naturaleza y la música, son importantes para ellas, pues sin estas no pueden vivir, así la luz es esencial para mi, me es difícil estar en la oscuridad, pero debo intentarlo por todos, que podía pasar?, me arme de valor y cerré mis ojos, sentía que me encontraba sola, bajo la oscuridad, pero debía mantenerme firme, como lo había hecho muchas veces, para salvar a Brandon de esa princesa de Grutas Profundas, cuando ayudamos a Bloom a enfrentar a las brujas ancestrales, de pronto las palabras de Iliris y Amore se me vinieron a la mente

-su corazón les guiara por las cuevas, a lo que realmente necesitan- dijo Iliris

- debemos escuchar nuestro corazón, para encontrar el camino a la cueva correcta- dijo Amore

-Debo escuchar mi corazón- dije para mi misma

me concentre y de repente sentí como una pequeña estrella se acercaba, parecía querer indicarme el camino que me conducía a una cueva de cristales blancos, yo comencé a nadar-volar hacia esa cueva donde me encontré unas escaleras? Plateadas…

***Roxy P.O.V.***

Tome aire y comencé a concentrarme, cual seria el camino que debería escoger, de pronto como si alguien me hubiese escuchado, recibí una respuesta, eran los animales del océano, podía escuchar sus voces, sentía que ellos podían guiarme hacia la cueva correcta, entonces entre la que ellos me habían dicho, tenia unos cristales azules y blancos, cuando entre me encontré con que estaba en otro lugar, no se podía ver el océano ahora estaba en la selva?...

***Flora P.O.V.***

Me encontraba frente a las 6 cuevas y aun no podía encontrar la cueva que debía seguir, respire hondo y de pronto note como algunas algas muy hermosas, señalaban una cueva que se iluminaba por cristales rosas –creo que ese es el camino- dije para mi misma, entonces sin perder tiempo, entre en la cueva, esta estaba algo húmeda y solo tenia una alfombra rosa que señalaba hacia una gran puerta y algunas flores por ahí, comencé a caminar cuando….

***Musa P.O.V.***

Me encontraba fuera de las cuevas, Iliris havia dicho que debíamos seguir nuestros corazones para encontrar el camino hacia las cuevas, pero como podría hacerlo?, en estos momentos me sentía muy mal, Darkar, Valtor y Tritanus habían acabado con mi hogar, mis fuerzas cada vez son mas débiles, Galatea mi mejor amiga en Melodía a desaparecido y sabe que torturas le este haciendo Darkar a mi padre, no entiendo, porque todo esto me esta pasando a mi?, de pronto recordé las palabras de las hadas etéreas

-El camino que les espera el futuro es difícil, para todos ustedes, la pelea no será fácil- dijo la hada etérea verde

-el don de la fuerza les ayudara a soportar, todo lo que se crucen en su camino- dijo la hada etérea azul

Pero porque debe suceder esto? No lo entiendo, de pronto comencé a recordar cada momento que havia vivido con mis amigas y con Riven, y con los otros chicos, todos estamos juntos en esto, no me puedo rendir tan fácil, de pronto sentí una fuerte energía mágica, que jamás havia sentido eran tal dulce y armoniosa, era como si en ese momento todos mis problemas y miedos desaparecieran, esa energía misteriosa me rodeo y venia acompañada por una bella melodía, que havia escuchado antes, era una hermosa canción de cuna que mi madre, solía cantarme de pequeña, decidí seguir la canción entrando por una cueva de cristales azul celeste, blancos y rojos…

***Layla P.O.V.***

Cerré mis ojos para escuchar mi corazón, de pronto delante de mi vi a Anne mi mejor amiga, ella me havia enseñado mucho, éramos las mejores amigas, hasta que se tuvo que ir, y no nos volvimos a ver, ahora estaba delante de mi

-Anne- dije sin poder creerlo, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba, había crecido, pero aun así pude reconocerla

-layla-me llamo ella

-donde as estado todo este tiempo?, te e extrañado mucho- le dije

-amiga, siempre estoy con tigo, en tu corazón, no importa la distancia, siempre estaré ahí- me dijo ella

Ambas sonreímos

-pero ahora tu debes seguir con tu misión y yo con la mía- me dijo mientras se alejaba

-porsierto, recuerda que seguir tu corazón, no siempre se refiere a tus amigos o tus poderes, si no el actuar o no- dijo ella mientras desaparecía, al principio no entendía sus palabras, pero ahora comprendo, el camino que debía seguir, alguna de mis amigas ya lo havia tomado, pero ella necesitaría ayuda, pero quien?, de pronto recordé lo que habían dicho las Selkies sobre Melodía, Musa necesita mi ayuda, estoy segura de eso, gracias a Anne, ahora savia que debía hacer y era seguir a Musa hacia la cueva, al entrar me di cuenta de que musa se encontraba ahí, todo el lugar estaba solo, hay solo havia una gran puerta dorada…

***Tecna P.O.V.***

Solo faltaba yo de entrar a una cueva, solo quedaba una cueva así que supuse que por lógica debía entrar en ella cuando me acerque algo extraño sucedió, parecía que estaba protegida por un campo de fuerza –que sucede?-me preguntaba yo

-Tecna, as seguido la lógica, en lugar de tu corazón- dijo la Selkie de Zenit

yo suspire, cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme para escuchar al corazón, de pronto sentí como si algo me dijera que camino tomar, cuando me acerque a la cueva donde se había ido Bloom, entre y me encontré con un gran camino que parecía no tener fin, yo comencé a correr para alcanzar a Bloom, pero cada paso que daba, parecía que me alejaba mas –esto es ilógico- dije yo,

-lo es si tu lo crees- dijo una voz, detrás de mi, cuando voltee, vi a una hadita, aun mas pequeña que las pixies, era de color rosa

-quien eres tu?-pregunte

-pronto lo sabrás, ahora sígueme- me dijo ella, así que comencé a seguirla, sorprendentemente el camino, que antes me parecía interminable, duro solo unos minutos, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Bloom, -Hola Tec-me saludo ella

-Hola Bloom- le salude yo, el hada bolo hasta ponerse frente a nosotras, mientras una luz la rodeaba y en su lugar, apareció un hada, como de nuestra edad, su cabello era rosa y el largo le llegaba a los codos, usaba un vestido de fiesta rosa y sus alas eran azules, que le daban la forma de unas lunas

-Bienvenidas a mi hogar, jóvenes hadas, mi nombre es Selene-nos dijo el hada

-hola Selene, yo soy- dijo Bloom, pero no pudo continuar porque Selene hablo –no hace falta que me diga quienes son, yo lo se- dijo ella

-enserio?-pregunto Bloom

-si, tu eres Bloom la princesa de Domino, guardiana de la llama del Dragón, un hada muy fuerte, valiente y de un gran corazon.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bloom

-y tu eres Tecna, la princesa de Zenit el hada de la tecnología, un hada muy lista, valiente y fuerte- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-y ustedes están aquí, buscando la tiara de los sueños- dijo el hada

-si-dije yo

-nos dijeron que con ella podremos encontrar la piedra de los sueños y detener la guerra de las sombras- dijo Bloom

-así es- dijo Selene

-entonces nos las podrías dar?-pregunte yo, esperando obtener su respuesta…

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les aya gustado_

_algunos secretos del pasado de algún hada esta por descubrirse_

_que reino seguirá ahora que melodía a caído?_

_podrán las winx detenerlo?_

_conseguirán el libro, antes que sea demasiado tarde?_

_Y que otras sorpresas les prepara el camino?_


	7. CAPITULO 7: SECRETO REVELADO

Les agradezco, todos sus comentarios y estoy muy feliz de que les guste,

Aviso:

Apartir de estos capítulos, la historia comienza a tomar un poco de misterios, peleas y en parejamientos MXR, SXB, BXS, LXN, y un poco de TXT. Algunos personajes de otras series aran sus apariciones y también algunos personajes míos. Pero sin apartarse de la Trama principal

* * *

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

**_-nos dijeron que con ella podremos encontrar la piedra de los sueños y detener la guerra de las sombras- dijo Bloom_**

**_-así es- dijo Selene_**

**_-entonces nos las podrías dar?-pregunte yo, esperando obtener su respuesta…_**

**WINX CLUB: GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 7: **

**SECRETO REVELADO**

Fuera de las cuevas se encontraban los especialistas algo aburridos esperando a las Winx, mientras, las pixies jugaban e intentaban alegrar el dia, nadie podía imaginar que ciertas hechiceras los vigilaban, desde una distancia segura

***En una cueva sub-marina***

-Esto es aburrido, cuando podremos darles su merecido y quitarles esa tonta tiara- dijo Stormy un poco desesperada, sin duda no era buena esperando –paciencia querida hermanita- dijo Icy un poco confiada, mientras veía una especie de bola de cristal

-que haces?- pregunto Stormy, mientras se acercaba a su hermana, y se dio cuenta que en la bola de cristal se veía la imagen de Stella

-solo esperar y escuchar- dijo Icy aun confiada

-debes estar bromeando- dijo Stormy

-en realidad no, según las palabras de esas duendecitos marinas, las cuevas les darán lo que buscan tanto la tiara, como cualquier secreto que podremos usar en su contra- dijo Icy

-esto suena interesante- dijo Stormy, mientras se sentaba junto a Icy y ambas miraban la bola de cristal…

***Stella P.O.V.***

Ya havia recorrido 205 escalones, como lo se? Bueno era contarlos o morir de aburrimiento, tan solo quisiera por una vez que en lugar de estar salvando la dimensión mágica, pudiera estar de compras, pero no, debo subir un millon de escalones porque es lo que dice mi corazón, me pregunto si las chicas tendrán más suerte que yo…

***Con las Brujas***

-Escaleras? Debe ser una broma- dijo Icy un poco molesta

-veamos que hace esa tal Roxy- sugirió Stormy, Icy movió su mano, al mismo tiempo que la imagen cambiaba, ahora se veía Roxy, quien caminaba por la selva

***Roxy P.O.V.***

me encontraba caminando, por mas de 10 minutos, siguiendo un sendero que parecía llamarme, no me importaba la distancia, pues me sentía bien el ver tantos animales, tucanes, loros, colibrí, ranas, monos de toda clase, guacamayas, todos tan diferentes y únicos, con colores geniales, jaguares tigres, todo tan espectacular, si tan solo Artu estuviera aquí, de pronto escuche un pequeño rugido, que capto mi atención, el sendero por el que iba conducía a un bello cachorro de tigre, de color lila, con rayas blancas, tenia unas alitas de color rosa, parecía que el pequeño se encontraba atrapado entre unas rocas, así que me acerque cuidadosamente para no asustarlo –déjame ayudarte-le dije, acercándome, cuando me vio se tranquilizo, parecía que me esperaba?, cogi cuidadosamente la roca, para liberar al cachorro y este salio rápidamente, mientras yo ponía la piedra en el suelo nuevamente…

-gracias, havia estado atrapada ahí, por horas, por cierto soy Teig- dijo el cachorro

-que hermoso nombre, soy Roxy el hada de los animales- le dije

-y como quedaste atrapada ahí?- le pregunte

-yo solo buscaba un poco de comida, cuando esa roca me callo encima- me explico ella

-y ahora estas mejor?- le pregunte yo, mientras le acariciaba su cabecita

-a pesar de que aun no encuentra un lugar donde dormir y algo para comer, estoy bien- me dijo ella.

-y tus padres?- le pregunte yo

-un cazador los mato- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, además se cuidarme sola- dijo Teig, un poco confiada

-pero todos necesitan de alguien para ser felices y sentirse protegidos- le dije yo, así que pensé por un ratito y luego le dije –Quieres venir con migo a Alfea?

-Alfea?- me pregunto ella

-es la escuela de hadas, donde estudio, pero esta llena de animales mágicos, como los de mis amigas, estoy segura de que puedes hacer muchos amigos aya- le dije

-eso suena bien- dijo ella, mientras bostezaba, yo la cogi en mis brazos y me pare, Teig se quedo dormida, y en ese momento un destello verde, apareció ante mi, y tomo la forma de un hada etérea

- Felicidades Roxy, hada de los animales, has descubierto el don de la generosidad, al ayudar a tu nueva amiga, por eso quiero entregarte esta llave – dijo ella, mientras hacia aparecer una llave

-y para Teig el poder respirar bajo el agua- dijo, mientras una onda mágica verde, rodeaba a Teig

-pero, para que es?- pregunte yo, tomando la llave

-pronto lo sabrás- dijo ella, mientras desaparecía, casi al instante apareció un puerta azul, que se encontraba abierta y conducía al océano, entonces volé-nade, con teig en mis brazos, hacia el océano, a buscar a los demás…

***Con las Brujas***

-esto debe ser una broma- dijo Stormy

-esto es patético- dijo Icy

-no comprendo, como consiguen tanto poder?-pregunto Icy

-espiemos a alguien mas- sugirió Stormy

-y se a quien podemos espiar- dijo Icy mientras tenia una sonrisa malvada en su cara, en la bola de cristal apareció la imagen de Flora

***Flora P.O.V.***

Me encontraba en medio de la pequeña cueva, no savia que debía hacer ahora, así que decidí entrar por la puerta, la abrí cuidadosamente, cuando entre, me encontré con que ya no estaba en la misma cueva, ahora me encontraba en un especie de salón de baile en un palacio, frente a mi vi una luz rosa, que tomo la forma de un hada, muy parecida a las hadas etéreas –bienvenida, hada de la naturaleza- dijo ella, -soy Shopix, el espíritu del Shopix el poder de la naturaleza- siguió ella

-el espíritu del Shopix?-pregunte yo, mientras ella asentía

-acompáñame- dijo ella mientras se alejaba, yo la seguí y vi un cofre verde –aquí adentro esta la gema de la verdad, una gema muy especial, ya que te puede resolver cualquier duda que tengas, durante su misión, la ocuparan mucho, pero debo advertirte que solo se puede usar una vez, por eso es que solo un hada muy responsable, puede cuidar de ella- me dijo, yo me quede sorprendida, jamás havia recibido una misión tan especial, no savia que decir, así que dije lo primero que sentí –que debo hacer?- pregunte, y el hada sonrió

***Con las Brujas***

-con que la gema de la verdad? Interesante- dijo Icy

-que tal si vemos que hacen las otras?- pregunto Stormy

-bien- dijo Icy mientras la imagen cambiaba y esta vez estaba Musa

***Musa P.O.V.***

Me encontraba en el centro de la cueva, algo me decía que debía entrar por esa puerta, pero otra parte de mi decía que si entraba, solo me metería en problemas, que debo hacer, de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba del hombro, cuando voltee me di cuenta de que se trataba de Layla, pero que hace ella aquí –estas bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí levemente, para no preocuparla –entonces entremos- me dijo, asentí nuevamente y entramos

***Layla P.O.V.***

Sabia que algo andaba mal con Musa, pero no quería insistir demasiado, por ahora, cuando entramos por aquella puerta, nos encontrábamos en otra parte de la cueva, algo bacía, de pronto una luz blanca se junto en medio de la cueva, tomando la forma de un hada, parecida a un hada etérea, -bienvenidas jóvenes hadas- nos dijo ella

-quien eres tu?- pregunte, sin rodeos

-tranquila princesa Layla, no les are daño- dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa amable

-como sabes quien soy?- le pregunte

-soy Luna la guardiana mayor y conozco todo- dijo ella

-conozco sus mas profundos sueños, temores, sentimientos y secretos- siguió ella

-secretos?-pregunto Musa, a lo cual ella asintió

-y, por lo que puedo ver en sus corazones, ustedes ocultan muchos- dijo Luna

-a que te refieres?- le pregunte

-yo se, secretos, que ni si quiera ustedes sabían que tenían- dijo ella, mirando a Musa

***Musa P.O.V.***

-yo se, secretos, que ni si quiera ustedes sabían que tenían- dijo ella, mientras me miraba a mi

-a que secreto te refieres?- le pregunte

-a tu verdadero pasado- me dijo ella

-esta bien, esto se pone mas extraño- escuche que dijo Layla

-yo conozco mi pasado, no necesito que alguien mas me lo diga- le conteste yo.

-en realidad, es todo lo contrario- susurro ella

-que?- dije yo

-mi misión en el futuro seria revelarte tu pasado, pero con los ataques de las hechiceras ancestrales, el tiempo se acaba y debes saberlo antes de que los 8 poderes oscuros se junten- nos dijo ella

-cuales son los 8 poderes oscuros?- pregunto Layla

-eso lo descubrirán con el tiempo- nos dijo

-por ahora, deben prometerme que no le diran a nadie sobre este secreto, si alguien lo descubre, no devio haber salido de su boca- nos mando el hada, nosotras nos miramos y entonces dije –claro-

-pero, porque?- pregunte yo

-si esta información, llega a las manos equivocadas, todos correrán mucho peligro, por esa razón, pase lo que pase, deben de tener cuidado- nos dijo ella nuevamente

-Musa, tu no eres solamente el hada de la música…- dijo ella, sorprendiéndome un poco, pero a que se referirá?...

***Con las Brujas***

-con que un secreto?- dijo Icy

-crees que ese sea el secreto que estábamos buscando?- pregunto Stormy

-estoy segura que lo es…- dijo Icy

***Con Stella***

La princesa de Solaria, por fin havia subido toda gran escalera, cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el cielo nocturno –es hermoso- dijo ella, al ver cientos de estrellas adornando el hermoso cielo, todas tan diferentes y únicas, pero a la vez, tan parecidas, de pronto frente a mi vi una luz dorada, que tomo la forma de un hada, parecía un hada etérea –bienvenida princesa Stella- me llamo ella

-soy Des, el espíritu de la Luz- siguió ella

-y yo guió a toda criatura, que se encuentra perdida- dijo ella

-como las estrellas- dijo Stella

-así es- dijo ella, de pronto todas las estrellas habían desaparecido,

-pero, donde están?- pregunto Stella confusa

-descúbrelo- dijo ella, mientras desaparecía

-espera, no e entendido, que debo descubrir?- dijo Stella, pero ya se encontraba sola

***Stella P.O.V.***

Y de nuevo me encuentro, en medio de la oscuridad, como encontrare las estrellas, debió ser mas especifica, digo hay como un millón de estrellas, como podré encontrarlas en 5 minutos? Espera solo tengo 5 minutos, antes del amanecer, debo darme prisa, pero ni siquiera se por donde empezar, de pronto y sin ningún aviso, por mi mente, comenzaron a pasar recuerdos de mis amigas, mis padres, Brandon, entonces lo supe, cuando dijo que debía encontrarlas, no se refería a eso, ella decía que debía encontrar todos esos momentos en el que era una estrella, compartir, ayudar, vencer a las Trix y a todos los malvados de la dimensión mágica, de pronto sentí que de mi salía un destello amarillo, deteniéndose en mi mano, y volvió a parecer Des, -felicidades, princesa Stella, as encontrado tu estrella interior- me dijo

-es hermosa- dije, yo admirando mi estrella

-con ella, podrás encontrar tu camino, cuando te sientas perdida- me dijo Des

-les será de mucha ayuda, durante su misión, pero ahora debes irte, tus amigos te esperan- dijo ella, de pronto vi una puerta azul y cruce por ella –solo espero que no haiga mas escaleras- dije para mi misma

***Con las brujas***

-veamos, si esa fastidiosa de Bloom, a conseguido la tiara- dijo Icy, mientras la imagen cambiaba por una donde se encontraban Bloom y Tecna

***Bloom P.O.V.***

-Desde muy jóvenes, han pasado por muchos peligros, para mantener la dimensión mágica segura, arriesgando sus propias vidas por otros reinos, por sus amigos, por sus hogares, han acabado con los planes de muchos de los enemigos, mas poderosos de la dimensión mágica y confió en que todos ustedes, lograran pasar este problema y salvaran la dimensiona mágica y por esa razón les daré la tiara de los sueños- dijo ella mientras me entregaba una hermosa tiara plateada, en el centro tenia una gema blanca que tenia la forma de una luna, con alas de hada…

-pero debo advertirles, que muchas querrán el libro y es su responsabilidad ahora, no pueden dejar que caiga en las manos equivocadas

-porque? Que pasaría?- pregunto Tecna

-digamos, que toda la dimensión mágica, sufriría el mismo destino, que el reino de los sueños- dijo ella

Nosotras asentimos, sabiendo que seria culpa nuestra, si las Trix o alguien mas se quedaba con la tiara y el libro…

-pronto amanecerá, será mejor que se vallan- dijo ella, mientras una puerta azul aparecía detrás de nosotras, guarde la tiara y Tecna y yo nadamos-volamos de regreso al océano, por aquella puerta…

***Con las Brujas***

-Con que Bloom la tiene, interesante- dijo Icy

-entonces, ya podemos quitárselo? Para largarnos de este asqueroso lugar- dijo Stormy mientras recogía una alga y la tiraba

-paciencia, que tengo el plan perfecto- dijo Icy, mientras una sonrisa maligna apareia en su rostro…

***Con Flora***

-para conseguir la gema de la verdad, debes quitar todo rastro de maldad o mentiras de ti- dijo Shopix, Flora asintió y entonces recordó que para entrar a la torre roja, habían usado sus polvillos de hadas, para quitarse todo rastro de maldad en ellas

-Don del Tiempo Magic Winx Enchantix- llamo Flora, y minutos después se encontraba transformada –Polvos de hada- llamo ella, mientras se los roseaba en cima, quitándose cualquier rastro de mentiras, en ella

-has hecho bien joven hada- dijo Shopix, mientras le entregaba la gema –gracias- dijo Flora

-ahora debes irte, que el sol, comienza a aparecer- dijo el hada, entonces Flora, ya no se encontraba en el salón de baile, si no en la cueva así que comenzó a nadar-volar, hacia fuera…

***En el Océano***

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna y Roxy ya habían salido de las cuevas y se habían reunido con sus novios, claro a excepción de Roxy.

-y que sucedió?- pregunto Sky a Bloom

-la hemos conseguido- dijo Bloom

-dilo por ti, yo solo conseguí un gran dolor en mis pies y en mis alas-se quejo Stella

-sabían que a partir del escalón numero 100, todo te duele- dijo ella, algo enfadada –vamos, Stella, no creo que haiga sido tan malo- dijo Brandon

-Tu lo dices, porque no has subido, una escalera tan larga- se quejo ella

-necesito recostarme- dijo en un susurro mientras se recargaba en unas rocas

-me pregunto, porque es que Layla y Musa se tardan tanto- dijo Flora, preocupada

-no lo se, pero espero que se den prisa que solo quedan 2 minutos, antes del amanecer- dijo Digit, viendo su brazalete, entonces todos comenzaron a preocuparse.

***Con las Brujas***

-veamos mas, acerca de ese secreto de Musa- sugirió Stormy

-eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Icy, mientras la imagen cambiaba y esta vez estaba Musa

***Musa P.O.V.***

-Tu pasado, oculta un gran secreto, tu madre… ella… era la princesa de los sueños- dijo ella, yo me quede congelada, como podía decirme eso, el que no conocía a mi mama, seguro no es real, tal vez es una mentira, como la que las Trix, le pusieron a Bloom.

-Talvez en este momento, te sea difícil entenderlo, pero debes creerme, escucha tu corazón- dijo ella

-eso, convertiría a Musa en un hada de los sueños, no es cierto?- escuche que pregunto Layla, Luna asintió

-no cualquier hada de los sueños, la princesa- dijo ella

-pero, pero, eso no puede ser verdad, yo soy solo el hada de la música- dije yo

-yo, me conozco, se quien soy- decía yo..

-Musa, dentro de ti hay un gran poder, igual de fuerte que la llama del Dragón, muchos intentaran quedarse con tu poder, por eso deves confiar en mi y en tus poderes, para que puedas detenerlos- me dijo el hada.

-yo…. Yo…- tartamudee, mientras caía hincada

***En el Océano***

-Chicos, hay problemas- dijo Digit alertada

-que pasa?- pregunto Tecna

-El sol, saldrá en 5 segundos- dijo Digit, preocupada

-ho no, Musa y Layla siguen dentro- dijo Tune

-debemos hacer algo- dijo Riven

-no hay nada que podamos hacer, cada cueva, nos llevo a reinos diferentes, tardaríamos mucho, para encontrarlas- dijo Tecna

-entonces que aremos?- pregunto Nabu

-podría intentar retrasar el amanecer, pero ocupare mucha energía y no estoy muy segura si funcione, jamás lo e intentado- sugirió Stella

-podrías hacerlo?- pidió Riven, la princesa asintio, entonces hizo a parecer su cetro, y lo paro en el suelo con fuerza, mientras decía un especie de hechizo, de pronto una luz apareció por todo el océano, la luz era tan poderosa que apenas podían ver…

***Layla P.O.V.***

Musa se encontraba hincada, en el suelo, de pronto una luz blanca salio de ella, cuando la luz se disperso, Musa se encontraba de pie –que vistes?- le pregunto Luna

-amm, claro, creo que me perdí de algo, Luna, podrías explicarme que paso?- le pregunte a la guardiana Mayor

-algunas hadas de los sueños, pueden ver visiones del pasado o del futuro- me explico Luna

-El sol esta saliendo, debemos irnos ahora- dijo Musa, mientras se alejaba volando-nadando, yo la iba a seguir cuando sentí que Luna ponía una mano en mi hombro, yo voltee y ella me dijo –necesito pedirte un favor princesa Layla-

-que es?- yo pregunte

-cuando se calme, dale esto- dijo ella mientras me entregaba una burbuja morada, yo asentí y seguí mi camino

***Con las Brujas***

-Este, sin duda es uno de los mejores descubrimientos que hemos hecho- dijo Stormy

-que descubrimiento?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellas

-Darcy, no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Stormy, enfadada

-porsierto que haces aquí?- pregunto Icy

-bueno, las amas, se an cansado de esperar y quieren la tiara ahora- dijo Darcy

-Diles que la tendrán muy pronto, junto con la ultima hada de los sueños y Bloom- dijo Icy

-que están tramando?- pregunto Darcy

-te lo diré, muy pronto hermana- dijo Icy, mientras una sonrisa malvada aparecía en su rostro…

***En el Océano***

Stella comenzaba a debilitarse, pues estaba usando demasiada magia para mantener el sol abajo –ya no puedo- decía Stella, apretando sus dientes, intentando resistir

-esta usando toda su fuerza- dijo Tecna

-vamos, chicas, dense prisa- decía Bloom para sus adentros, de pronto una luz dorada, rodeo a Stella

**Sueño de Stella**

Stella se encontraba transformada, en su forma Believix, se encontraba sola, detrás de ella se veía un fondo dorado, con estrellas amarillas, naranjas y blancas, pronto apareció en su mano una piedra de cristal Amarilla, que tenia la figura de un sol, dentro de si estaba tallada la imagen de un sol y una luna enganchados (si han visto brujillisas, es la forma que agarran los collares de Cam y Alex, cuando se juntan) la figura era de color blanca, el hada del sol y la luna toco la piedra, entonces supo que debía hacer

-Gema del Tiempo- llamo ella, entonces aquel cristal, desprendió de si un hermoso arco iris mágico, que rodio a la chica, cuando la luz se disperso su traje seguía siendo igual, pero ahora tenia una hermosa tiara naranja, con su gema en ella, además que havia recuperado todo su poder.

-Hada del sol Brillante- llamo ella

**Fin del Sueño de Stella**

Poco a poco, la luz proveniente de Stella, desapareció, ella seguía en su transformación Harmoniix –se que debo hacer- dijo Stella, soltó el cetro y su poder dejo de fluir, -Gema del Tiempo, activada, vuelve tiempo a tras- llamo ella y una hermosa luz, blanca, se esparció por todas partes, deteniendo al sol…

-valla eso fue impresionante- dijo Flora

-si y ciento todos mis poderes de regreso- dijo Stella, sorprendida, de pronto escucharon que alguien les llamaba –esperenos- decía Layla, mientras ella y Musa nadaban hacia ellos

-bueno, ya era hora- les regaño Digit

-lo céntimos- dijeron las dos hadas

-será mejor que nos demos prisa- sugirió Musa

-y porque tienes tanta prisa?- le pregunto Riven

-bueno, creo que ahora, que tenemos la tiara, las Trix o alguien mas podría lanzar un ataque- dijo Musa

-Musa tiene razón, según mis cálculos, ahora tenemos el 97 % de probabilidad de recibir algún ataque- dijo Digit, mientras observaba su brazalete-ordenador

-porque no has dicho eso antes?- pregunto Stella, mientras comenzaba a nadar rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos atrás

-que están esperando?- pregunto Stella, mientras les hacia señales con la mano

-hey Sky, que tal una carrera?- dijo Riven

-claro- dijo Sky, entonces ambos comenzaron su carrera, siendo seguidos por Brandon, Helia, Nabu y muy por detrás Timmy, dejando atrás a las hadas y pixies

-y ya empezaron- dijeron las winx al unisono

-y chicas, porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto Bloom a Layla y a Musa

-se los diremos después, vale?- respondió Musa

-bien- dijo Chatta un poco decepcionada, todo estaba tan tranquilo, todos nadaban con gran libertad, incluso las pixies, pues ahora podían ver su camino ya que havia luz

(canción de fondo: un momento. La sirenita 2 partes de Melody)

cientos de peces nadaban hacia todas direcciones, Roxy y Layla, brincaba junto con los delfines dorados, dando piruetas, Musa cantaba junto a las ballenas, mientras Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Stella montaban ballenas, como su amiga, claro que sin la parte de la cancion.

Y las pixies, intentaban seguirle el paso a sus amigos, un rato después llegaron a tierra firme

-por fin, tierra- suspiro Stella, al pisar la dorada arena de la playa de Solaria.

-lo siento Stella, pero eso no durara mucho- dijo Timmy

-que? A que te refieres?- pregunto Stella

-a que ya es hora de volver a Alfea- dijo Nabu

-por mi esta bien-dijo Jolly, mientras se tallaba sus ojos, pues ya tenia sueño, al igual que todas las pixies, entonces todos subieron a la nave, las pixies y Teig se quedaron dormidas, entonces la nave se elevo, con destino a Alfea, Magix.

-y ustedes dos no tenían algo que contar?- les cuestiono Stella a Musa y Layla, las cuales se pusieron nerviosas

-lociento, pero Luna, nos dijo que no podiamos decir nada…- dijo Layla

-pero ustedes dijeron, que nos dirian- reclamo Chatta

-hey, que tu no estabas dormida?- flora le cuestiono a su pixie

-ya me conoces, ahí un secreto y estoy ahí- dijo la pixie a su hada

-Chatta, si es una promesa, es una promesa- dijo Flora

-vien- dijo Chatta decepcionada

-pero aun hasi, continuare mi investigación-les advirtió Chatta a Musa y a Layla, poniendolas nerviosas

-Hemos llegado, podremos ver la escuela en unos minutos- anuncio Timmy

-no puedo esperar y descubrir mas sobre ese misterioso reino- dijo Stella muy emocionada, como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad…

-si, yo quisiera saber, el porque jamas havia escuchado de ese reino- dijo Tecna

-me pregunto, sera gobernado por una familia real?- dijo Bloom

-y que clase de criaturas nos encontraremos?- pregunto Flora a sus amigas

-una mejor pregunta seria, que clase de peligros encontraremos- dijo Layla

-sea lo que sea, podemos estar seguras que todos juntos los superaremos- dijo Bloom

-Hemos llegado- anuncio Brandon, y rapidamente Stella salio corriendo mientras gritaba –Tierra- por todo el jardin de Alfea, ganando unas miradas extrañas de algunas estudiantes

-Stella jamas cambiara- dijo Musa mientras reia junto a sus amigas

-demonos prisa y vallamos con Faragonda- dijo Bloom, mientras se adelantaba.

Las 7 hadas, los 5 especialistas, 1 mago y 10 traviezas pixies, siguieron su camino hacia la oficina de la directora, mientras Teig jugaba con unas mascotas pixies

***En la Oficina de Faragonda***

-Ella se nos ha adelantado- dijo Saladito

-devi suponer que enviarla ahí, era una mala idea- dijo Faragonda

-no te culpes Faragonda, ya esta hecho, solo tendremos que adelantar los planes – dijo Griffin

-por ahora devemos mantenerlas seguaras a ambas-dijo Faragonda, ella penso por unos minutos, entonces dijo

-profesora Griselda, profesor Avalon y Profesor Palladium, podrian acompañarlos en su mision?- pidio ella, y los tres asintieron estando de acuerdo, antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, alguien toco a la puerta –pasen- dijo Faragonda, pues ya savia de quien se trataba, y hasi fue el gran grupo entro

-Señorita Faragonda, hemos traido la tiara- dijo Bloom, mientras hacia aparecer la tiara y se la entregaba a Faragonda

-Felizidades an tenido éxito en su primera búsqueda- dijo Griffin

-primera búsqueda? A que se refiere?- pregunto Stella, preocupada

-no te preocupes Stella, por ahora no, no hasta que encuentren el libro- dijo Faragonda

-si, sobre este misterioso secreto, aun tenemos muchas preguntas- dijo Musa

-si, como donde queda ese lugar?- pregunto Tecna

- porque jamas escuchamos de el? – pregunto Flora

-como es ese lugar? Hay una playa ahí? Podremos descansar un poco?- pregunto Stella emosionada.. –STELLA- gritaron sus amigas y amigos al unisono

-y cuales son los poderes de los sueños?- pregunto Bloom

-bueno, si que son muchas preguntas- dijo Griselda

-empezemos desde el comienzo- dijo Faragonda….

* * *

**_Un gran secreto fue revelado, podran guardarlo? Como sera este misterioso reino? Que otro reino se vera afectado, por esta guerra…_**

**_Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero les aya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estuve enferma un semana y en mi escuela dejan muchas tareas..._**

**_Tambien queria havisarles que en capitulos posteriores, comenzaran a salir, personajes de otras series, por eso les dejare una lista de los programas, para que dejen su Reviews con la lista de programas, según el orden que desean que aparescan en la historia_**

**_Tokio Mew Mew_**

**_Avatar la leyenda de Aang_**

**_Avatar la leyenda de Korra_**

**_Ben 10 Supremacía Alienigena_**

**_Code Lyoko_**

**_Por ahora son todos, después pondre mas…_**


End file.
